Thason and The Olympians: Beginings (Book 1)
by Thason Naleton
Summary: Thason was a normal soilder until he was changed into a Vampire and then Into a soul Reaper. Along with his freind Mason Zynoa, the two young hero's must stop the dark mastermind Grevar and his apprentice Setherus before their lair is destroyed. Can Thason and Mason stop the Evil? Or will they fail and a cloud of shadow fall over the Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I hope to achive 20 likes before I post Chapter II. Thanks for the support!**

Chapter I:

Second chances

27 October, 1917

Passhendalae Belgium WWI

I swore as another bombshell exploded near me. I looked over at Jonathan who smiled back at me.

"Looks like they're getting closer,"

I frowned and peered over the side of the trench. The land was smoking from fires and bombings. I saw the other troops in the trench parallel to ours. I then took out my binoculars and looked across 'no mans land'. I saw the German infantry pulling back.

"They're retreating…"

I then realized why.

"Air raid!" I yelled.

I was right; the roar of the planes' engines drew upon us. I looked over at Jonathan and saw that he was getting his gas mask on.

I did the same and I motioned him near me.

Johnathan nodded and crawled his way towards me.

I then saw an explosion and froze.

Jonathan then grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the trench.

I saw the trench a few yards ahead get pounded. I felt sorry for the souls lost in that trench. I then got to my feet and started running.

An explosion near me made my heart pound faster as I ran.

Jonathan then yelled something and pushed me. I turned and was pelted by debris from a bombshell.

I landed on the ground and yelled in pain. I tried to sit up but I couldn't move. I felt the blood soak my underclothing and then it started to soak my outerwear.

"Doc!" I yelled.

I then saw John appear and he took my hand.

"I'm here,"

I yelled in agony as the pain worsened.

Jonathan unzipped my jacket and frowned.

"Damn, you've got six shrapnel wounds, it's pretty bad,"

I grabbed his sleeve and coughed up blood.

"Can you help me?"

Jonathan looked around and then frowned.

"I can, but there's a price that you have to pay,"

I coughed up more blood and tightened the grip on his jacket.

"Do it,"

Jonathan frowned.

"Are you sure?"

I swore and nodded.

"Just… make it stop…"

Jonathan nodded and then took off his gasmask.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him.

He smiled.

"Saving your life,"

Jonathan then bent towards my neck and I felt a sharp pain shoot through my body.

The pain worsened and I grabbed his arm and squeezed hard.

Jonathan entered my line of sight and I saw that he had blood over his mouth.

"What… did… you… do?" I stammered.

Jonathan frowned and wiped my blood onto his sleeve.

I then felt weak and then I passed out.

I woke up to find myself still in the same place. I sat up and saw that the blood had stopped and I zipped up my jacket and grabbed my rifle.

I sat up and felt my senses sharper then they were before. I looked to my left and saw that the Germans were walking towards me.

I jumped to my feet and raised my rifle and opened fire.

Three Germans fell and I then felt something hit my body and I looked down and saw that I was shot. However, I was still standing.

"What the…"

I then looked up and saw a German running at me with his pike.

I frowned and didn't move.

The German solider yelled and ran his blade into me.

I didn't move but when the blade hit my body I felt no pain.

I looked down at the wound and then at the solider who was frozen in fear. I then punched him in the face and shot him when he hit the ground; I turned and ran back behind my lines.

I was running and then I saw something move and I felt the bullet hit me. I then dropped to the ground and yelled.

"Doc!"

I then saw Jonathan's head appear from the ground and he ran to me.

"Thason! Are you all right?"

I nodded.

"Yea, but I just got shot,"

Jonathan looked at my wound and smiled.

"You'll be all right, sorry I shot you,"

I grinned and got to my feet.

"No problem,"

We then walked back to the trench and I frowned.

"So what did you do to me?"

Johnathan frowned.

"If I tell you then you must never tell anyone else,"

I nodded.

"Sure,"

Jonathan grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.

"I mean _no one_,"

I nodded again and Jonathan let go of me.

"I'm not normal… I'm a…"

"What's up buttercup?" asked a voice.

I turned and saw Mickey climb into the trench with us.

"Hey Mick," I said smiling.

"What's shaking?" he said smiling.

I shrugged.

"Nothing much, you?"

Mickey smiled and pulled out some cigarettes.

"Want some?"

I shook my head and pulled out a cigar.

"I'm all set,"

Mickey looked taken back.

"How?"

I smiled.

"My girlfriend shipped them,"

I then pulled out a picture of Rachel and Mickey gave a wolf whistle.

"You lucky son of a bitch,"

I laughed and lit the cigar.

"I know,"

I tucked the photo back into my pocket and looked at Jonathan who had mysteriously disappeared.

I turned back to Mickey and frowned.

"What's today?"

"October 27," Mickey said lighting a smoke.

I leaned back and frowned.

Another trooper entered the trench.

"What's going on ladies?"

I smiled.

"Nothing much Edward,"

"Hey Ed, you see Thason's gal?"

Edward laughed.

"Yea,"

I grinned and flicked some of the ash off.

"So how are things with you and Susan?" I asked Edward.

He smiled.

"Things are great, as soon as we get back; I'm going do it,"

I looked at him and grinned.

"Are you serious?"

Edward nodded.

"Yep, got plans made and everything,"

"Wait, what's going to happen?" asked Mickey.

I looked at him and smiled.

"This kid gonna get married,"

Mickey laughed.

"No way,"

Edward frowned.

"What? Don't believe me?"

Mickey shook his head.

"No, I believe you but it's a little bit early, what three months?"

"Two months," Edward corrected.

"And what about you Thason, when are you gonna pop it to Rachel?" Mickey asked me.

I puffed the cigar and frowned.

"I don't know,"

"Still? You've been seeing this chick for how long exactly?"

We all laughed.

"Not long enough," I said shaking my head.

"Boy, I could surly use a good burger right now," Mickey said looked ahead.

I snickered.

"Mick, you're always hungry,"

Edward and I laughed.

"No I'm serious, do you know how long it's been since I've had a decent meal?"

I frowned.

"I hear ya man, but don't worry…"

I was cut off by an explosion and I loaded my rifle and got up on the trench wall.

"Contacts!" yelled a voice.

I frowned and tried to look for movement.

"I don't see anything!" I yelled.

"Contacts left!"

I looked to the left and saw them. But then I saw something that sent froze me in my place.

Slowly making its way towards us was this giant metal thing.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"It looks like a giant piece of metal on wheels or something from outer space,"

I frowned.

"What ever it is, it's not on our side, that's for sure,"

"Incoming Tank!" yelled a voice.

I looked at Mick and frowned.

"If we get through this, I'll eat my shoe,"

I then turned back at the metal vehicle and then had an idea.

"Ed, give me your belt!"

He looked at me.

"Why mine?"

I frowned.

"Don't ask questions!"

Edward undid his belt and handed it to me.

I then took out a grenade and smiled.

"You guys remember the story of David and Goliath?"

I took out some bandages and tied one end on the pin.

I then rose up and twirled the grenade. Then I pulled the bandage releasing the pin and launched the grenade at the metal monster.

The grenade soared through the air and somehow landed in the barrel of a turret. It then exploded and the explosion blew apart the turret.

I smiled and handed Edward his belt.

"Thanks,"

"Look!" Mick yelled.

I took out my binoculars and saw that the tank was turning to reveal a second turret.

"That was my last grenade," I said frowning.

"I'm out," Mick told me.

"Same," Edward added.

I then saw Jonathan return to out trench and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Not to worry ladies, papa got us covered,"

He then pulled out a detonator and smiled.

I then remembered all the mines we place in the abandoned trenches as we retreated.

"Are you sure that it'll work?" I asked.

Jonathan nodded and pressed the button.

I then saw a line of dirt rise up followed by a series of explosions. Then a bigger explosion echoed through the land

I looked through my binoculars and saw that the tank was no more.

"How many mines was that?" Edward asked.

"Sixty two," Johnathan said laughing.

I smiled and saw that the Germans were pulling back.

"Looks like we get to go home early gentleman,"

We got out of our trenches and made a forward advance.

I was running when Jonathan grabbed me.

"The General wants to see us,"

I frowned and then looked over at my shoulder at Mick and Ed.

I then looked back at Jonathan and nodded.

We hoofed it to HQ and I saw a tent set up. I looked at Jonathan and frowned.

"Why does he want to see us?" I asked.

Jonathan shrugged.

I walked in with him and we stood at attention.

"You wished to see us sir?" Jonathan asked.

The General turned and he smiled.

"Yes, I did,"

We walked over to him and took a seat.

"I have just received a telegram from the Prime Minister himself," he then waved a piece of paper in the air.

"He wants you two back in London as soon as possible,"

I glanced at Jonathan for a second.

"Why so sir?" I asked.

The General frowned.

"He didn't say, he just wants to see you two,"

We both stood up.

"You'll be taken to an airport in France; from there you'll fly back to England,"

The General walked up to us and held out his hand.

"Good luck gentlemen,"

I shook his hand and nodded.

"Thank you sir,"

28 October, 1917

London England, Prime Minister's office

I looked at Jonathan and frowned.

"So, how long have you been… ya know?"

He frowned.

"Five hundred,"

I frowned.

"Five hundred what?"

"Years," Jonathan said frowning.

My mouth dropped.

"Are you serious?"

Jonathan nodded.

"Yes,"

The door opened and two men entered.

I stood at attention because one of these men was a four star General.

"At ease kid," he said smiling.

I looked at the other man and recognized him as none other then David Lloyd George.

I took a seat and looked at them.

"You two are here because we have selected you to take part in a new experiment, Britain's Top Secret Army. Others like you have been rounded up and you will join them shortly. This experiment is highly classified, just mentioning it will give you life behind bars," the General told us.

I didn't say anything but Jonathan looked at the General and frowned.

"What do you mean by 'Others like us'?" he asked.

The Prime Minister smiled.

"Other Vampires,"

Jonathan looked at him and frowned.

"If we refuse?"

The General laughed.

"You'll be exterminated on the spot,"

I looked at Jonathan and then at the General.

"So what happens to us now?"

The General smiled.

"You two are going to a top secret facility in the middle of no where. This place will become your home and you two will take part in top secret missions for the Government. Good Luck to you both,"

I then felt something jolt the back of my head and I blacked out.

I awoke to find myself on a bus with others that I didn't know. I kept my mouth shut and I looked around for Jonathan but I didn't see him. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were cuffed together.

I then looked up to see a girl staring back at me. I didn't say anything and looked back down at my hands.

"Hey,"

I looked up at the girl and frowned.

She had long black hair and crimson eyes. She wore a black uniform like the rest of us.

She smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"So, do you know what's going on?" she asked me.

I shook my head.

"Oh, I'm Emily by the way,"

I gave her a small nod.

"You don't talk much do you?" she asked me.

I shook my head again and then looked towards the window and saw that it was blacked out.

_Great_ _I'm on a bus with a bunch of Vampires headed to a secret location in the middle of nowhere._

I looked back at the Girl and then gave a small grin.

"The name's Thason, Thason Glenstale,"

The girl frowned.

"That's a weird name,"

I smiled.

"I'm a weird guy,"

She smiled.

"How old are you exactly?"

"You mean Vampire years or Mortal Years?" I asked.

"Mortal," Emily said.

"Seventeen,"

She smiled and then moved to the vacant seat next to me. Her hands were also cuffed together.

"So what where you doing before this?" she asked me.

I looked at the window and frowned.

"Fighting in the war,"

Emily moved a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Where at?"

I looked at her and smiled.

"Doesn't matter, so what about you?"

Emily smiled.

"I'm also seventeen, but I've been seventeen about thirty years. I was helping treat the wounded,"

I nodded.

"So how did you… change?" she asked me.

I cracked my neck.

"I'll show you,"

I then unbuttoned my shirt and showed her the scars on my chest.

She traced one of the scars with her finger.

"Wow,"

I nodded and then buttoned up my shirt.

"I was dying so Jonathan fixed me up,"

"Do you have any special powers?" she asked me.

I looked at her weird.

"What are you talking about?"

She smiled and then she looked into my eyes.

"You miss your girlfriend Rachel and I remind you of her,"

I looked at her and frowned.

"So you can read minds?"

She nodded.

I frowned.

"Well, I guess I do have one: I can't die,"

Emily's eyes widened.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"I don't feel pain either,"

"How do you know?"

I frowned.

"Because I was stabbed in the side and got shot in the leg,"

Emily looked into my eyes and saw that I was telling the truth.

"I don't know if it's a gift or a curse," I told her.

She smiled.

"I guess it's both,"

I nodded and then grinned

"So, I guess we're friends now huh?"

She nodded.

"Yup, friends,"

The bus then slowed down.

I looked at her and then at the front.

We then started to sink.

"What the?"

The bus wasn't moving forward, it was moving straight _down_. I looked over at Emily and then I looked at my hands.

"I wonder what happens if I lose a limb?" I asked myself.

"Don't even think about it," Emily said grabbing my arms.

I looked up at her and then smiled.

"So what am I thinking?"

Emily started blushing.

"Um…"

I laughed.

"I'm only messing with ya,"

Emily frowned.

"Not cool man,"

The bus then stopped and it started moving forward again.

"How long was I out?" I asked her.

She frowned.

"I was the first one awake, so about six hours,"

The bus turned a corner, stopped and the doors opened.

"Finally," Emily said getting to her feet. I walked with her and when we got off the bus, we were now inside an underground Hanger.

I looked at her and then I saw Jonathan and I called him over.

"There you are Thason, so where are we?"

"'Fort Naleton'" I said.

"How do you know that?" Johnathan asked me.

I then pointed at a box that had a label that read:

Fragile: Do Not Open

Fort Naleton 1650

I frowned.

"'1650?'"

I then saw a man walk up to us.

"Hello future Special Ops. My name is Admiral McCollum. Welcome to Fort Naleton,"

He looked at us and smiled.

"Don't think this place as a Prison, think of it as a hotel that you can never leave,"

"So I guess that makes you the cleaning lady," I said loudly.

Everyone started laughing.

"Quiet!" McCollum yelled.

Everyone fell silent and the Admiral walked straight towards me.

"What's your name kid," he asked me.

"Master Sergeant Third Class Thason Glenstale of the British Empire sir,"

The Admiral smiled at me.

"Well then Sergeant, I hope that I don't bother you by storming into your room and clean up your attitude,"

I didn't move or react as my boot leader taught me.

"No need sir, I have enough assholes cleaning up my life as it is,"

The Admiral continued to smile.

"I like you kid, you've got _fire_ in you,"

He then suddenly punched me in the face, but when his fist made contact with my head, it stopped.

"Interesting,"

He then pulled out a gun and shot me.

The bullet hit me dead in the chest and I looked down and saw the hole. Blood didn't flow from the wound because the wound was closing up.

I then felt something enter my mouth and spat on the ground. In the middle of my spit was the bullet, still intact.

The Admiral's eyes widened.

I cracked my neck and shook my head.

"Let's not get off on the wrong foot shall we?"

The Admiral looked at the bullet then me. He then let out a laugh.

"This one's going to make a great example of what we do to traitors of this organization,"

He then grabbed me and forced me forward.

I looked at him and then I looked to my right and saw a trooper with a RPG and he was aiming it at me.

"This is what happens if your attitude continues to act this way,"

He then nodded and the trooper opened fire.

The rocket hit me in the chest and exploded.

I was knocked off my feet and I crashed into a box.

The trooper smiled and then left.

"This way," The Admiral directed the group towards another part of the hanger.

I looked at my shirt and saw that it was completely gone and I got to my feet.

"Is that the best you can do?" I yelled.

The Admiral turned and looked at me in horror.

"How is that possible? You should be DEAD!"

I smiled and walked up to him.

"That's my special power, I _can not _die,"

The Admiral looked taken back.

"Well… then,"

I looked at Emily and gave her a wink.

"So anybody got a new shirt?"

I looked at the box I smashed and saw that something was glowing. I walked over to it and got down on my knees and looked at the object.

I reached out my hand and grabbed the object.

It then grew brighter at my touch and I felt something awaken in the back of my mind.

I cleared the debris and saw that it was a huge sword. The sword was single edged and it had a design going up the blade. On the hilt was a symbol: a clock inside of a gear. The handle was comfy and on the end of the hilt was a white ribbon. I looked at the blade and then saw a face in the blade. The face had long black hair and its eyes were green. The face smiled at me.

_I am Nateolin,_ Spoke the face.

I frowned.

_I can hear your thoughts._

The face smiled.

_As I can hear yours, I wish to thank you for awakening me from my deep slumber._

I nodded.

"Any time,"

I then bent down and picked up the scabbard. I frowned because the sword felt perfectly balanced to me.

The Admiral looked at me and frowned.

"Put that thing down, you'll hurt someone,"

I nodded and set down Nateolin and walked with the group.

For some reason, I kept looking back over my shoulder at Nateolin.

"Hey are you all right?" Emily asked me.

I shook my head.

"No,"

I looked over my shoulder at Nateolin and frowned.

"I feel… different…"

Emily hugged one of my arms.

"Don't worry about it,"

We walked to a new room that was smaller and I looked at the doors as they closed.

I frowned and then turned ahead again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II:

Second chances

29 October, 1917

Fort Naleton, Unknown

I smiled because we got to go where ever we wanted now. I told Emily that I would see her later and I made my way back to the hanger and I saw Nateolin still sitting in the same position. I walked over to it and picked it up again. I smiled as I strapped it onto my back and I walked to the duel arena and I took out Nateolin.

I saw a guard walk over to me.

"Hey, that doesn't belong to you!"

I looked at the guard and frowned.

"Really?"

The guard nodded.

"It belongs to the Boss,"

I smiled and then swung Nateolin around.

"So, why don't you come take it from me?" I asked him.

The guard frowned and spoke into his communicator.

Six more guards showed up and I smiled.

_All right Nateolin, let's see what we can do_ I thought as I got ready.

They all charged at me and I smiled.

I then jumped into the air and the guards collided into each other.

They then turned and faced me. I then landed on my feet and I grinned.

I then charged at them and became one with the blade. The guards never stood a chance.

I smiled and looked at the guards bleeding on the floor. I didn't kill them, just made sure that they couldn't walk.

I then heard someone clapping and I turned to see man walk towards me.

"That was very impressive," he said smiling.

I nodded.

"Thanks,"

The man looked at my sword and grinned.

"So, what's your name?"

"Thason," I said holding out my hand. "Thason Glenstale,"

The man smiled.

"Nice to meet you Thason, I'm Trevor,"

We shook hands and he grinned.

"You new here?" he asked me.

I nodded.

Trevor smiled.

"I see, and I take it that you've met McCollum?"

I nodded.

Trevor smiled.

"Well then, I want you to be a part of Squad 7,"

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge that was a skull surrounded by a blue flame. On the skull was a red 7.

I looked at the badge and smiled.

"Thanks,"

When I looked up, Trevor had disappeared.

I pinned the badge on my new shirt and walked to my Bunk. On the way I saw McCollum walking towards me.

He saw me and smiled.

"Get your stuff and get to Sector 7,"

He then patted my shoulder and walked on.

I looked at him and then smiled.

_Finally a chance to prove myself_.

I walked into my room and grabbed my belongings and walked to Sector 7. When I got there, I saw Trevor waiting for me.

"All right kid, welcome to Squad 7, we deal in the _supernatural_,"

I frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

Trevor patted my shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, just read the manual and in a few weeks you'll see first hand what we're talking about."

I nodded and we walked to my new room.

"Gather round guys I have an announcement," Trevor spoke.

Two people walked over to where we were standing.

"I would like you to meet the new member of Squad 7, Thason Glenstale,"

I gave a two fingered salute.

"Thason, these are the members of Squad 7. Sara, Lucas and… where's Mason?" Trevor asked.

Sara and Lucas shrugged.

"Don't know sir, he disappeared before you showed up," Lucas told him.

Lucas was tall and had a decent build on him. He wore the standard uniform: black shirt, pants and combat boots. His badge was attached to his right shoulder. His dark brown hair was combed to one side so that his other blue eye was covered.

Sara looked exactly like Lucas. Long dark brown hair combed to one side. Her blue eyes stayed focused on me and her badge was attached to her waist like a belt buckle.

I looked at them and smiled.

"So who's Mason?"

A guy then walked into the room and sat down on the couch and sighed heavily. His hair was combed to one side and it had purple tips. On his lower lip was two piercings, snakebites. He wore a black hoddie and black skinny jeans. The jeans had white leather straps going around them. His left hand was covered by a fingerless glove and his right an archer's glove. The badge was sown into his fingerless glove. He leaned back and placed his hands behind his head.

"Mason, come meet the new kid," Sara told him.

Mason scoffed.

"I have better things to do then meet some rookie who doesn't know what he's doing,"

I frowned.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Thason here is a Vampire," Trevor said grinning.

Mason's eyes jolted open and he looked at me, his eyes were jet black but his pupils were crimson red. He then got to his feet and walked over to me.

"So, you're the new kid who can't die," he said frowning.

I nodded.

"So you're Mason, the owner of that huge box in the hanger that's marked 'Explosive, no smoking,'

He smiled.

"Yup, standard grade explosives,"

I frowned.

"What for?"

Mason shrugged.

"Whatever,"

I nodded and noticed his eyes dart at Nateolin.

"I see that you have Nateolin,"

I grinned and drew it out of its scabbard.

"Yep, poor thing was waiting for someone to awaken it from its deep slumber,"

I looked at the blade and saw the face wink at me. I then placed Nateolin back on my back and smiled.

"So, what do we do now?"

Mason walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm taking a nap,"

I looked at Trevor and frowned.

"So where's this manual?"

Trevor snapped his fingers and a book popped out of thin air and he handed it to me.

I looked at the cover and saw the title:

Being a Soul Reaper: All the basics Vol. 1-5

I yawned and looked at my watch.

7:30 AM.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the Manual. I had stayed up all night reading it and trying to grasp the concept. I went over the stuff in my head again and then finished reading.

I read the last line and slammed the book shut.

_So Nateolin is the name of my Zanpakuto_.

I yawned and cracked my neck. I then got to my feet and walked over to the fridge and saw a box. I took it out and saw that it was addressed to me.

I opened it and took the item out. I then frowned because it was a bag of blood. There was a note attached to the bag that read:

You got to eat sometime

- Trevor

I frowned and held up one end and took out some scissors and cut a corner off. I then felt my throat burn with intensity and I licked my lips. I then laid the scissors on the counter and sighed.

"Bottoms up," I told myself.

I then chugged the entire bag and threw it in the sink. I then took deep breaths and cleaned up my mess.

I then walked over to the couch and sat down. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. I was awoken by someone walking in.

I looked over and saw Mason walk down the stairs.

"Sup," he said looking at me.

I shrugged.

"Nothing much, just finished reading the manual,"

I got up and looked at Mason.

"So what's on today's agenda?"

Mason frowned.

"It's time that you officially become a member of squad 7,"

I didn't like what I just heard.

"You need to sever my chain and force me to become a Soul Reaper don't you,"

Mason nodded.

"It's the only way,"

I sighed.

"All right then, lead the way,"

We both walked to the man hanger and then Mason punched me and I soared out of my body. I looked down at my chest and saw the chain attached to my body.

"Good Luck," Mason said.

He then took out his sword and cut the chain.

For the first time since the frontlines, I felt pain.

I dropped to my knees and focused on accepting my fate but the pain was holding me back. I looked at Mason and then got to my feet.

I closed my eyes and tried imagining myself as a Soul Reaper.

I saw a piece of the chain disappear and I yelled in pain. I looked at my body and then remembered what happened to Ichigo.

I then relaxed and stood still.

Another part of the Chain disappeared but I ignored it.

A few seconds passed and I was now down to two chain links.

I felt a Hollow mask starting form on my body.

That's when I let out all my Spirit Energy and my clothes changed. I was now wearing a white tunic underneath a black tunic; a purple band went from my left shoulder to my right hip. I looked at Mason and smiled.

"So, do I get in?"

Mason grinned and gave a short nod.

I walked over to my body and touched the badge.

I got to my feet and looked at Mason.

"For a second I thought that you were gonna let that Hollow change you," he told me.

I grinned.

"I just wanted to have a Hollow in me. Mix things up a bit,"

We walked back to the lounge and I saw that the others were now awake.

"So, how'd it go?" Trevor asked me.

I grinned.

"I'm in and so is it,"

Trevor frowned.

"_It_?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"The Hollow,"

Sara dropped her cup of coffee and it broke.

"You let a _Hollow_ attack you?" she told me.

I nodded.

"Yep, but don't worry, this one is gonna surrender to me immediately,"

I then changed into my Soul Reaper form and placed a hand on my head and the mask formed on my head. The base of the mask was white but on the left side, there were red claw marks that started on my nose and went to my ear. The area around the mouth looks like I have blood dripping from it and the area around the eyes are black and it fades into the white base. I then simply moved the mask to the right side of my face.

"See?"

Everyone was amazed, even Mason.

"That's… impressive," Trevor said leaning back in his chair.

I got back into my body and smiled.

"Told ya,"

I looked at my left arm and noticed at the elbow joint the skin was getting lighter.

I ignored it and smiled.

"So, what do we do now?"

Then our badges started beeping and Trevor looked at his and pressed the left eye socket. The skull then spit open revealing a communication device.

"We got Hollow activity in the nearby town. Let's move,"

I nodded and followed the team to the hanger and we boarded a troop transport truck and exited the hanger.

I looked over at Mason who was passed out.

"Is he asleep?" I asked Lucas.

He nodded.

"He takes a short nap before combat to enhance his senses,"

I looked at Sara then back at Lucas.

"You guys…"

"Twins," Sara said smiling.

I grinned.

"That's what I thought. What's the ETA?" I asked Trevor.

He looked at me through the rearview mirror and smiled.

"Two Hours,"

I sighed and looked at my badge.

_So, this will be my first test. I hope that Hollow doesn't break free of my control_. I thought.

I then looked at Lucas and grinned.

"So where are you from?"

Lucas frowned.

"Birmingham,"

I nodded.

"You?" he asked me.

"Blackpool,"

Lucas smiled.

"I've got a cousin that lives up there,"

I laughed.

"Is that so?"

He nodded.

I then turned to Trevor.

"What about you sir?"

Trevor grinned.

"Moscow,"

I frowned.

"Why did you leave?"

Trevor shrugged. "Didn't agree with the Communists,"

I nodded and then looked at Nateolin and grinned.

_So, are you ready?_

The face nodded.

_More ready then ever. Did you know that it's been three hundred years since I've seen action?_

I frowned.

_No, that's about to change._

I then looked over at Sara and frowned.

"What?"

She frowned.

"What are you doing?"

I grinned and looked at my feet.

"Talking to Nateolin,"

Sara frowned.

"Your Zanpakuto?"

I shrugged.

"Kinda. I stumbled across him,"

Suddenly the truck swerved and there was a huge explosion. The truck turned sharply to the left and then lost balance. The truck flipped three times and when it stopped I looked around to see everyone had jumped out of the truck.

I unbuckled myself and fell to the roof.

I then stood up and I heard Trevor calling me.

"Thason!"

I took a step forward and then felt something abnormal in my leg. I looked down and saw that a piece of metal had punctured my leg. I grabbed it and pulled it out with ease. I then looked at the wound and saw that it was sealing up quickly. I then walked to the back of the bus and kicked the door open. I climbed out and came face to face with a creature that I'd never forget. It was huge, as tall as a three story building. The creature walked on four legs and resembled a scorpion. Near the head was a white mask. It looked like a human skull, but the jaw was missing and the teeth looked like Razor Blades. I looked over at Trevor who looked back at me.

"Your time to shine Rookie, show this Hollow who's boss,"

I grinned and walked forward.

The Hollow yelled and sent a wave of Spirit Energy towards me.

I frowned and then built up my Spirit Energy. I then exhaled deeply and I transformed into my Soul Reaper form. I then looked at the Hollow and grinned.

"Time for you to go back to Hell,"

**A.N: Thanks for the support! feel free to leave a comment or add it to your favorites. Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I then ran at The Hollow and yelled. At the last second, I jumped into the air and brought Nateolin downward, but before the blade touched the Hollow, it swung a leg at me and I flew across the road and skidded.

I got to my feet and saw Mason casually walk up to the Hollow and then the next second, The Hollow collapsed to the ground. Mason then decapitated the Hollow and it disappeared. I cracked my neck and then looked over at Mason and frowned.

"You need more training," he told me.

I watched him walk pass me and to the truck. I then felt the Hollow inside me stir and I looked into the blade and saw the mask looking back at me.

_Set Me Free!_

I shook my head and closed my eyes. In the Darkness I saw something move towards me. It then flashed in front of me and I recognized it as The Hollow.

My eyes jolted open to be staring into the face of Lucas.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Fine, just a little shaken,"

I then looked at Trevor who was inspecting the truck. I walked back to my body and returned to normal.

"It's no good, this thing is toast," Trevor said frowning.

I looked over at Mason who seemed to be frozen in time.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked him.

Mason didn't move.

I looked back at Trevor and saw that he was frozen in time as well. An earthquake then shook the road and I looked down to see a huge crack in the ground.

I frowned and walked closer to it. I then saw that the crack went down to the center of the earth.

My eyes widened with fear as I saw something clime from the crevasse. It looked at me and then disappeared into thin air. I then felt something touching my face.

A voice then shook the area and it was like being awoken suddenly.

"Thason!"

I opened my eyes too see that I was on the ground. I slowly sat up and looked at Lucas.

"What the hell happened?"

He frowned.

"Well, you closed your eyes and then suddenly you just collapsed on the ground,"

I felt like my head was busted open.

"Why does my head feel like it was busted open?"

I asked rubbing the back of my head.

Lucas frowned.

"You fell back and landed on your head,"

I nodded and got to my feet.

"Also you kept saying 'set me free'"

I felt my face lose color.

"It's nothing,"

I then walked past him and looked at Trevor.

"How's the truck doing?"

Trevor frowned.

"Not good, everything's busted. That damn Hollow just had to smash the side of the truck,"

"So what happens now? We can't get back to the Base on foot," Lucas asked.

"I think I saw a town back that way," Sara said.

Mason then cleared his throat.

We all looked at him and saw that he was pointing to something.

I squinted and then saw what Mason had spotted.

A small house in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, that's interesting," Lucas said a little impressed.

We all walked towards the house and when we reached the front door we saw that the house was old and rundown.

Trevor knocked on the door three times.

No one answered.

"I don't think anyone's home," Sara told him.

Trevor nodded.

"Agreed, but someone lived here,"

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of gum. He then opened it and stuck it to the door and took a step back.

"Mason,"

Mason grinned and pulled out a stick of C4 and cut a corner off and stuck it to the door and took a step back.

But then the door opened and all five of us were sucked into the house.

However, when we entered the house it was bottomless so we fell downward.

I tried to angle myself to that I would stop tumbling but nothing worked. Then suddenly an invisible force pushed us out a hole and we landed on the ground in the middle of a lawn.

I got to my feet first and looked around.

Something was wrong and I could feel it.

"Guys something's not right,"

I looked over at Mason and saw that he was looking at the house and looked almost afraid.

"Hey are you alright?"

He looked at me and frowned.

"This isn't right, we _don't_ _belong_ here,"

I nodded in agreement.

"It's like… something is giving me a warning. Like as if were in trouble,"

I then walked to the front porch and knocked on the door. When I hit it the first time, the door opened.

I looked at Mason who walked up with me.

We both went inside and I saw him froze.

"This isn't good,"

I then looked on the couch and saw that there were manikins sitting in the couch.

"What the…"

I was cut off by a loud siren. I then froze with fear as well. The siren was that of an Air Raid. I looked at Mason and frowned.

"Bombing?" I asked.

Mason nodded.

We both ran outside and saw the others running to a crack in the ground.

"Hey!" I yelled.

Trevor looked at me and grinned.

"See ya later fools,"

I frowned and then realized what had happened.

The house that we first entered was a gateway and Trevor was in control. He then jumped into the crack and it sealed up.

I looked at Mason who was sniffing the air.

"What are you doing?"

He held up a hand to silence me.

"I'm sensing the surrounding area for anyway to survive this bombing,"

He then pointed to the house across the street.

"Go in there to the kitchen and clear out the refrigerator. It should protect you from the radiation,"

I frowned.

"From what?"

The siren wailed again and this time a man spoke through a loud mega speaker.

"_Please place on goggles or face away from the blast. T minus 20 seconds, Nineteen_"

I turned to look at Mason and saw that he had disappeared. I sighed and ran into the house and did what Mason asked.

I placed my knife on a shelf and tied the wire to another shelf by my head and waited.

I then felt something hit the refrigerator and I went flying into the air.

_I might actually die_ I said thinking to myself.

I then slammed into the side and rolled around and then came to a stop. I cut the wire and rolled out, when I did, a heat wave blasted me and I saw that the once clear sky had been covered in darkness.

I turned around to see something towering overhead and when I climbed to the top of the small hill, I saw that it was a giant cloud of smoke. At the top though the smoke rolled inward to give it a mushroom like shape.

I then hear a voice call my name and I turned to see Mason walking over to me.

"Hey!" he yelled.

I looked at the cloud and frowned.

"What the hell is that thing?"

Mason frowned.

"There's only one explanation for the sudden rise in temperature and total destruction that I can think of, but I didn't think that it was possible,"

I looked at him and frowned.

"What's your theory Professor?"

Mason looked at me then back at the 'Mushroom Cloud'.

"An Atomic Bomb,"

**A.N: Thank you for checking out my story, Chapter 4 is in progress and I will post it as soon as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Unknown date

Unknown Location

I looked at him and frowned.

"What?"

He looked at me and then started explaining that certain chemicals can be mixed together with radiation to create an unstable substance that is then placed in a bomb and is dropped.

"And we somehow survived it how?" I asked him.

Mason smiled and pointed to the refrigerator.

"It's outlined with led, which negates the radiation from poisoning you,"

I nodded.

"So then that leaves two questions unsolved. One: Where are we? And two: why would Trevor bring us here?"

Mason frowned.

"I don't know,"

I looked at the cloud still looming overhead.

"So this thing, how strong is it?"

Mason frowned.

"For the first time, there is an explosive that I know nothing about,"

I then understood that If Mason didn't know what it was; then I wouldn't be able to find out.

I then heard vehicles dive up to us and men wearing weird suits ran out and grabbed me and Mason and threw us into the back of the van and we were taken somewhere away from the testing site.

A man wearing a suit looked at us and frowned.

"What are your names?"

I frowned.

"I'll tell you if you tell us where we are,"

The man sighed.

"You're in a restricted Military base,"

I looked at Mason who continued to look at the man.

"What's the date today?"

The man laughed.

"You've got to be joking!"

We shook our heads and the man frowned.

"April 6, 1944,"

I looked at Mason who looked back at me.

"That means, that we've been blasted 27 years into the future," I told him.

The man in the suit looked at us as if we had just admitted that we killed the prime minister.

"You're… from the… past?"

I nodded.

"I'm Thason and this is Mason,"

The man held out his hand.

"Doctor Philips, David Philips,"

We shook his hand and I looked at him.

"So who won?"

The man frowned.

"We did, but this is the Second World War," he told us.

Mason smiled.

"You're quite calm for someone who's talking to us,"

David grinned.

"Yea, but I guess that's because I'm a quick learner. How did you two get here?"

Mason and I exchanged glances.

"We don't know, one day we're on our way to… fight and then the next second, we find ourselves in the middle of that town back there," I told him.

David nodded.

"So where are you guys from, you're definitely from the States,"

I cocked an eyebrow.

"'the States'"

David nodded and pointed to a flag on his shoulder.

"Yea, the good old United States of America,"

I sighed.

"Ah, I'm from Great Britain and Mason is from…"

"Ireland," he said smiling.

"Right, Ireland," I repeated. "So what was that thing that destroyed the town?" I asked him.

David frowned.

"Its classified information but, we call it the Atom Bomb,"

I looked at Mason and he said nothing.

The van then stopped and David smiled.

"Come on you two; let's fill you in on the past 27 years,"

I cupped my chin in my hands as I watched the film end.

_So, it's possible that Fort Naleton doesn't exist anymore._

The door opened and a General walked in.

I stood up immediately and snapped a salute.

"At ease,"

I took a seat and looked at the man. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. The General was tall and he had a strong build on him.

"Gentlemen, My name is General Hunter"

I looked at Mason who had his feet propped up on the table.

"Now then, you two are in a heap of trouble, but when I saw your military records, I was shocked at first but then I remembered the tale that you gave Doctor Philips,"

Mason frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The General took a seat and he leaned towards Mason.

"It means that you two are being drafted into the military immediately,"

Suddenly the door opened and a solider stepped in.

"Sir, you have a call from President Truman. He says that the Prime Minister of England wants his boys back,"

I looked at Mason and smiled.

The General sighed.

"All right, get them out a here,"

10 April, 1944

Prime Minister's Office

I looked at the new Prime Minister Winston Churchill and was beyond angry.

"Just what are you exactly saying?" I asked him.

The Prime Minister frowned.

"It's what I'm saying Mr. Glenstale, Fort Naleton doesn't exist. It's an urban myth,"

Mason said nothing and I stood up and slammed my fist on his desk creating a small dent.

"It does exist! Both of us were stationed there!"

The Prime Minister blew a puff of smoke in my face.

"I'm telling it does _not_ Mr. Glenstale, if is were to exist, then I would've known about it,"

I felt the Hollow in my body stir and I took a seat. Mason then stood up and walked over to a bookcase.

"What are you doing Mr. Zynoa?" Churchill asked.

"Proving you wrong… sir," he said scanning the book case. He then reached up and pulled down a book and opened it. Mason then took something out of the book and I saw that it was a detonator. He then pressed the button and the bookcase behind him slid apart to reveal a podium with a single file on it. Mason turned to the podium and picked up the file and then dropped it on the Prime Minister's desk.

"There's your Proof,"

Churchill leaned forward and read the title of the file.

"'Operation: Dreadnaught' what the devil is Operation Dreadnaught?" he asked us.

I leaned forward and opened the file to see my military record on top. I scanned through it and then realized that everyone was in here. I turned to Emily's file and frowned. Stamped in big red letters was the word: Deceased. I then turned to Johnathan's file and saw that it said the same thing. I went through all the files and they all said Deceased. When I reached Mason's file, over half of the page was covered in solid black lines, but at the top was a note scribbled in:

Terminate Immediately

I flipped back over to my file and saw a note made at the bottom.

Operation: Red-Star

I handed the file to Mason and felt horrible.

_Everyone is… gone. This can't be happening. _

I swallowed hard and then looked at Mason who tossed the file on the desk.

"So we're what's left," I said frowning.

Mason shook his head.

"You didn't notice it,"

I looked at him weird.

"Notice what?"

Mason looked at me and I noticed that his eyes were slowly changing color.

"Three people's files are missing,"

I thought for a second and then realized who he was talking about.

"Trevor, Lucas and Sara,"

Mason nodded.

"Exactly,"

We both stood up at the same time and headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" Churchill asked us.

We kept walking and Mason looked over his shoulder and said one word that was defiantly true.

"Home,"

10 April, 1944

Fort Naleton, Hanger 37

I looked around at the rubble and debris.

"This can't be happening," I told myself.

I bent down and picked up dust and ash.

"Thason, you might want to see this," Mason said looking at something.

I dropped the powder and I walked over to Mason and froze.

There, looking as if she died yesterday was Emily. I bent down and closed her eyes with a trembling hand.

I then looked down and said a silent prayer for her and the others that died here.

I stood up and frowned.

"Rest peacefully,"

I then drew Nateolin and pressed then end of the sword on her head and then put Nateolin away.

Her body then disappeared into sparkles.

I watched them as the rose to the ceiling and vanished.

Mason patted my shoulder and I turned and walked onward. I then thought of something.

"Follow me," I said to Mason.

I then led him to the Squad 7 lounge and saw that the area was completely untouched.

I locked eyes with Mason and we drew our swords. I went to the left and Mason to the right.

We scanned the area and saw that it was clear. I was about to say something when I heard something move.

I turned and saw a shadow move. I looked at Mason and nodded.

We crept our way over and I saw a disfigured humanoid crawled up in a ball.

Its skin was ghostly white and its hair long.

It then slowly looked up and the person smiled.

"Thason…"

I then recognized the face as a man I hang out with when I didn't have anything to do.

"Connor, how did you make it?" I asked him.

Conner pushed his hair out of his face and he frowned.

"It wasn't hard; you just had to know where to go,"

I looked at Mason who frowned.

"Who did this?"

Connor frowned and then stood up.

"Let me show you,"

He then led us to the briefing room and closed the door behind us.

"You might find this hard to watch Thason,"

Connor walked over to the media center and typed in a few commands. The lights dimmed and the clip started playing. It was from a security camera and the date said _3 November 1917_.

"This was a day after you all left,"

The main hanger door opened and Trevor, Sara and Lucas walked in. they all looked full of despair. I then saw Trevor suddenly attack everyone in sight. The Camera angle changed to show Emily having a normal day. Then an explosion blew open the door and Trevor walked in. Emily turned and seemed to be saying something. That's when I head her voice in my mind.

_Trevor what's going…?_

He sentence was cut short because Trevor ran his blade into her.

I heard her scream and I grabbed my head and fell to the floor.

Connor paused the clip and I heard Mason jump over the table to my side.

"Thason what's wrong?"

I started shaking horribly.

"I heard it… her scream… she…"

I shook my head and then got to my feet.

"Play it thought,"

Connor walked back over to the controls and hit resume.

I watched as she fell to the ground and Trevor walked on. I watched the rest of the recording and then it ended.

"Are you good Thason?" Mason said looking at me.

I looked at him and then realized that I was clenching my fist so hard, that I was bleeding.

"Sorry,"

I took out a bandage and wrapped my hand in it.

I then stood up and walked outside to the hanger alone. I stood in the center of the hanger and then walked towards a metal beam and punched it. I had left a tennis ball sized hole in it. I turned and was about to walk back but I saw someone standing in front of me. He looked exactly like me, but his skin was grey and his hair was solid white. His eyes were a gun metal grey and he had a cruel smile on his face.

"_Hello Thason,_"

His voice was a tad bit higher then mine and I frowned.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled.

"_It's me, the Hollow,_"

I froze in fear and then gripped Nateolin harder.

"_What's wrong? Surprised to see me?_"

I didn't say anything and I walked into the hanger.

"I don't want to talk to you"

The Hollow laughed.

"_Does it really matter what you want?_"

I looked at it and frowned.

"Actually yes it does, you don't realize this, but you're in _my _body,"

The Hollow laughed again.

"_But you forget that I'm a part of your soul_,"

I frowned and looked down at Nateolin.

"So is this sword,"

The Hollow laughed.

"_No it's not, you found it in a box remember, so you haven't discovered your true Zanpakuto yet_"

I didn't want to admit it, but the Hollow was right. I _hadn't_ discovered my true Zanpakuto yet.

I then smiled.

"The key statement in that last sentence was yet. That means in order to discover it; I have to get rid of this,"

I set down the sword and then walked all the way across the hanger. I then took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_Focus, relax. Think about what you're doing_. I told myself.

I closed my eyes and then pressed my hand to my chest. I then felt a hilt and I pulled the sword from my chest.

I then opened my eyes and looked at the new sword. It was a solid black Katana with a violet hilt and a single bolt of lighting running up the blade.

"This is my _real_ Zanpakuto," I said smiling.

The Hollow grinned.

"_Great, all you have to do now is unleash it's Bankai_,"

I looked at the blade and then held it in front of my face. I then pressed two fingers to the blade and spoke softly.

"In the land of shadows, a light flickers. A light of hope, all it needs is a breath of faith and it will grow into a flame. The flame will light the darkness. All will search for this fire; they will know its name well. By the will of the gods, I will be that flame. I will give hope to the hopeless. I will take my revenge on those who gave their life for me. It's time that I return the favor. BANKAI"

The lighting on the sword glowed brightly and I could feel the sword change shape in my hand. When the light dimmed, the katana changed into a huge buster sword, with a hole near the hilt. Instead of lighting, there was a red chain that wrapped around the blade of the sword. I smiled and placed the sword on my shoulder.

"So what do you think?" I said grinning.

**A.N: REMINDER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Bleach.**


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Thanks for the views everyone! REMINDER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Bleach.

Chapter 5

10 April, 1944

Fort Naleton, Hanger 37

The hollow's smile was replaced with fear.

"_That's… not… possible… to discover your Bankai so quickly…_"

I grinned and then increased my spirit pressure to its highest level. I sent a blast of air around me. The gust sent the Hollow back a few inches and I felt invincible.

"So this is what the true power of a Soul Reaper feels like,"

The Hollow frowned.

"_So what are your plans now?_"

I looked at the Hollow and frowned.

"I'm going to find Trevor and kill him,"

I then turned and started to walk out of the hanger.

"Thason!" yelled a voice.

I turned and saw Mason and Connor standing there. Mason glared at me while Connor was shocked.

"What did… you just do?" Connor asked me.

I turned to face them and I grinned.

"I've finally achieved my own Zanpakuto. Behold I give you…'Kurimuzon Kage' or Crimson Shadows. It allows me to not only teleport anywhere I want to, but it also lets me have unspeakable power,"

I then pointed two fingers at the door to the hanger and then grinned.

"Kido: Hado number 90: Byakuri!"

A bolt of black lightning shot from my finger tips and created a gaping hole in the hanger door.

Mason gasped and Connor nearly fainted.

"Where did you… get this power?" Mason asked me.

I shrugged.

"I've always had it, it just took some time for me to find it," I said as I put my sword away.

Mason nodded.

I then heard a bird call and I turned to see a bird carrying a letter fly to me and then land on my shoulder.

"Um… hi?" I said curious at this bird.

I then realized that the bird was a Raven. I swallowed hard and then took the letter from the beak. The letter was rolled up into a scroll; I untied the purple ribbon and read the letter aloud.

"_Dear Sir or Madam, if you are reading this letter then there is not much time for an explanation. Follow the instructions attached to this letter and we will explain everything when you arrive. We wish you the best of luck. Kenpachi Urahara, Division 11 Captain,_"

I handed the letter to Mason and watched him read it.

"Thason, do you know what this means?"

I shook my head.

"No, what does it mean?"

"This is a letter from the Soul Society. These are instructions on how to get there"

I nodded and then turned to Conner, see you in a while," I said smiling.

I turned to retrieve Nateolin, but then I saw three people enter the Hanger and I felt my anger sky rocket.

Standing a few feet away from me was Trevor, Sara and Lucas.

I gritted my teeth and I looked at Trevor.

"You… you did this… how can you even…"

Trevor smiled.

"Finally figure it out or did Mason have to spoil the surprise?"

I called Nateolin to my side and I then charged at Grevar and yelled.

Lucas stepped forward and intercepted my blow easily.

"You don't want to do that,"

I growled at him and then jumped back.

"I think I do,"

I then charged again and we locked blades. Lucas then yelled and then swung his sword and I saw Nateolin crack a little bit.

"You're still not as strong as us, Thason," Lucas said grinning.

I then jumped back and threw Nateolin aside.

"Well then allow me to show you what I'm _truly _capable of!"

I then grabbed the hilt as it rose out of my chest and I grinned at Lucas' face turned to shock.

"What?"

I laughed.

"You never did pay attention did you, when I found Nateolin, it was sealed away in a box, so it was never my true Zanpakuto, This on the other hand…"

I looked at the blade and then held it in front of my face. I then pressed two fingers to the blade and spoke softly.

"In the land of shadows, a light flickers. A light of hope, all it needs is a breath of faith and it will grow into a flame. The flame will light the darkness. All will search for this fire; they will know its name well. By the will of the gods, I will be that flame. I will give hope to the hopeless. I will take my revenge on those who gave their life for me. It's time that I return the favor"

I grinned.

"This is my _true power_, I've been hiding all this time, behold… BANKAI!"

The buster sword was now in my grasp and I let a wave of intense Spirit Pressure wash over them.

Lucas took a step back.

"That's… impossible… this can't be… happening,"

I grinned.

"But wait! There's more,"

Lucas gasped.

"More?"

I nodded.

"You are about to see the 'secret' of why I've become so strong in a short period of time,"

I then placed my left hand over my eyes and then scratched my face. I then felt the Hollow mask form onto my face and Lucas was horror struck.

"Hollowfication… I thought it was just a legend… but here it is,"

(Hollow Thason's POV)

I looked at the pathetic human and I growled.

"_Now you will see our combined strength,_"

The human named Lucas shook his head and placed two hands on his sword.

"No matter, it's just a Mask, I'll rip it right off your face,"

I laughed.

"_I would like to see you try_,"

Lucas then raised his sword into the air and yelled.

"Bankai!"

His sword burst into fire and he then ran at me.

I frowned and waited for the last second before I caught his sword with my bare hand. When my hand met the fire, it turned solid black.

Lucas was stunned.

"What?"

I pushed the sword aside and then kicked him in the chest, sending him flying across the hanger.

I then flash point teleported to an area in front of Lucas and then drove my fist into his head at full force.

There was an explosion as the ground broke apart from the amount of energy.

Following the explosion, I bent down and grabbed Lucas by the throat and hoisted him off his feet.

"_You killed all of the people that once lived here, now I will kill you,_"

Lucas then placed a hand on my mask and grinned.

"Bakudo number 12: Opinkato!"

My mouth opened and I swallowed the Kido spell.

I then squeezed his throat and the spell stopped.

Lucas gasped for air and I then threw him at Sara and Trevor.

I then rose into the air and hovered above them.

"_You call that a Kido Spell? This is a Kido Spell! Hado number 100: Byakuri!_"

A pillar of black energy shot from my hand and launched its self at the group. Trevor frowned and pointed a finger at the oncoming spell and shot a dark blue and black bold of lightning at my Kido and when his collided, it destroyed mine in a humungous explosion that shook the ground.

I yelled and charged through the smoke and found Lucas. I then grabbed his shirt and we flew through the hole in the door.

When we were outside, I took his head and then drive it facedown into the pavement.

The road shattered into peaces.

I then picked him up and then turned and threw him full speed at the Hanger door.

When his body came into contact with the door, it bent inward and then suddenly Lucas rebounded and grabbed me and slammed me into the pavement.

I laughed and then placed two fingers against his chest.

"_DIE!_"

A huge ball of energy charged up and then shot out at Lucas and he yelled as the beam destroyed one of his arms as he dodged the beam of energy.

I grinned as I watched him clutch his bleeding arm. I laughed and then placed my sword to the side.

"_Wait for it… wait for it… wait for it… and… NOW!_"

I then charged at him driving the blade of my sword into the ground, creating a small trench in the road.

"_This should kill you! 'Crimson Wings'!_"

A violet energy surrounded the blade of my sword and I swung it upwards. Then energy left the blade and launched its self at Lucas.

Lucas lifted his sword up just in time to deflect the first one

He then realized what I just did and jumped back to avoid the second one that I launched.

I laughed and then charged at him with in human speed.

Lucas flinched and I then thrusted my sword and he dodged it. I then thrusted it again and again, finally I unleashed a barrage of attacks.

"_You can't dodge me forever,_" I said smiling.

Lucas grinned.

"I'm not, I'm distracting!"

I laughed and then trusted my sword in one direction and then as he dodged I threw a kick to the ribs. He took the hit and fell to his knees.

I then tilted my head to dodge a beam of light that shot passed me. I then flash teleported behind Sara and grinned.

"_Why hello beautiful,_"

She gasped and then tried to stab me from under her arm but I grabbed her sword and then shook my head.

"_No, no, no. None of that nonsense, this is our fight. So stay out of it_,"

She spat on my mask and then I frowned.

"_Alright, I tried to warn you, but if that's the way you want to play it at,_"

I then pressed a hand to her back and she tried to move but ended up slamming on the ground.

"What?"

She looked and saw that I had used a trap technique that went from my left hand up her arm and to her shoulder.

She then realized that while I was talking, I had activated it.

I then placed my hand at her head and grinned.

"_Sweet dearms homey," _I laughed.

I was about to fire it, but then I froze because my time was up. Thason was demanding control again.

_But if I give you control then you will never see them dead. Trevor and Lucas can leave, but this one is stuck here._

Thason understood and demanded control.

I sighed.

"_Fine,_"

I then reached up and destroyed my mask.

(Thason's POV)

I looked at Sara and frowned.

"This is not how it should be,"

She grinned and then tried to move but then she saw that the Hollow had activated ones with his feet as well.

Sara looked at Trevor for help, but he had disappeared. Lucas was knocked out, Mason and Conner stood there as if nothing happened.

"Go check on Lucas, I've got this one. Use an 89 Kido, that should be strong enough,"

Mason nodded and put Lucas in the Kido seal.

I then walked in front of Sara and frowned.

"This is going to hurt… a lot,"

I then reached for her chest and she recoiled in fear.

"Relax; I'm going to set you free from his control. Is that what you want most, to be someone again?"

I let the question bounce around in her mind and then she nodded. I then pressed my hand over her heart and closed my eyes.

"The heart is the center of life. Without it we would not exist. Some people's hearts are corrupted though. Let's change them, back to what they once were. Make them, their selves again. For it's what they want most in their life. Let me see how corrupted their hearts are, let me change them. Let me be a healer,"

I then pressed into her skin and felt around for the corruption. I found it and then struggled to remove it at first, but after a while, I managed to pull out a small black cube.

I set it down on the ground and then sliced it in half with my sword, thus creating a puff of smoke.

I looked back at Sara and saw that she was unconscious. I released the Kido spell and carefully laid her down on the ground.

I then got and walked over to Lucas and then did the same thing, except when I reached inside to grab the corruption, I found that it was worse then I thought.

"Shit," I grunted.

Mason looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

I frowned.

"This one will take a bit more time,"

After what felt like hours of struggling, I froze because at first I thought that I had accidentally pulled out his entire heart, but now I see that almost his entire heart was doomed.

I turned back to Lucas and frowned.

"You're lucky that I did what I just did, in a few more months; there would've been nothing left to save,"

I walked away and set the fake heart on the ground and I raised my sword to destroy it, but then I felt someone speak in my mind.

_You cannot kill me, Soul Reaper, for I will wait for the opportunity to take what you hold most dear._

I started shaking but then I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"There must be balance," I told my self.

I then brought my sword down and I heard Emile's scream in my head.

I was then hit by an invisible barrier and flew through the air. I managed to stop myself but I felt like someone placed my insides backwards.

I slowly descended onto the floor and I looked at my hands.

_Was it really her? Has she really awakened from her slumber? Could Gaea really be awaking?_ I asked myself.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: REMINDER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Bleach.

Chapter 6

10 April, 1944

Fort Naleton, Hanger 37

I got to my feet and looked over at Mason who was tending to Lucas' wounds. I then walked over to where Trevor disappeared and then fell to one knee.

"Thason!" called Conner.

I then felt really weak and I blacked out.

I woke up to find myself in a strange room. Bandages were all over my body and I tilted my head to see Mason grinning back at me.

"Welcome back rookie,"

I nodded and tried to sit up but someone's hands kept me down.

"You need to rest Thason,"

I turned to see a man with white hair and glowing white eyes. He wore a black uniform like Mason's except he had a white over coat on.

"My name is Kenpachi Urahara; I'm the Division 11 Captain. Mason here was lucky enough to get you here in one peace,"

I frowned.

"Where is 'here' exactly?" I asked.

"The Soul Society," Kenpachi said smiling.

I continued to frown.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

Kenpachi frowned.

"Because your Division Captain is dead, we have to transfer you to a new one,"

I looked at Mason and frowned.

"So, what happens to me now?"

Kenpachi looked at Mason who sighed.

"I'm not sure; I'm still waiting for your transfer papers… Ah, Komamura what news do you bring to us?"

I looked over and saw a wolf standing on two legs walk over to us. He wore the same thing that I was wearing.

"Ah Captain Urahara, it seems that Central 46 has decided to make this one Captain of Division 7,"

I flinched.

"Then that means…"

Kenpachi nodded.

"Yes, you're the youngest person to ever achieve the rank of Captain,"

I frowned.

"But… I'm not ready to be Captain yet; don't I have to pass a test or something?"

Komamura laughed.

"Yes, but it seems that Central 46 has all agreed that you're too advanced for the Academy so they're going to be sending someone to deliver your uniform,"

I frowned and then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Kyra said leaning up against the wall.

The door opened and I froze solid in shock. Standing there with my new uniform was Connor.

"Connor?" I asked.

He grinned.

"Hello there Thason,"

Kenpachi frowned.

"You know each other?"

Conner nodded.

"Who do you think saw the fight, Urahara?"

I felt my face burn with embarrassment.

"So Thason, this here's your new uniform,"

I nodded as he set it on my lap. I looked at the symbol and grinned.

"Thanks,"

Conner smiled.

"No problem, just make sure that you don't break any laws,"

I nodded.

"Alright,"

I yawned and then frowned.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"The Man in White is right, I need sleep,"

I heard someone laugh and then movement. The door closed and then I heard nothing, in peace I finally fell asleep.

I awoke the next day and at the ceiling and frowned.

"How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"Not much longer," said a female voice.

I jumped and saw the girl standing there.

The girl had long silky black hair and her eyes like amethyst stones.

She wore the standard Soul Reaper uniform and she smiled at me.

"I'm Kyra,"

I nodded.

"Thason Glen… Naleton,"

Kyra smiled.

"Ok then Thason Glen Naleton,"

I laughed and then coughed.

"Just Thason Naleton, Glenstale was my old name, before I became…"

I stopped and then had a flash image of Emily and Jonathan.

"Before I lost who I once was,"

Kyra nodded.

"Well then Thason Naleton. It's nice to meet you,"

I nodded in return.

"Like wise,"

Kyra walked over to me and started to remove the bandages on my left arm. Out of nowhere she let out a small scream.

I looked down and saw that my entire left arm what ghostly white.

"What is that?" she asked me.

I flexed my fingers and frowned.

"It must be the Hollow,"

She looked at me.

"You have a Hollow?"

I nodded.

"Yea, but it's mostly under my control. I've decided to rely on it only as a last resort or a final plan,"

Kyra frowned.

"That's interesting; there've been rumors of marks on people's body but, never have I seen _actual_ _damage_ to a person's body because of a Hollow,"

She then touched my arm and then quickly pulled her hand away.

"Your arm is _freezing_, and not just freezing, I mean ridiculously cold,"

I touched my arm with my other hand and frowned.

"I don't feel any- ow!"

Kyra had poked a needle in my arm and was looking at something on a computer screen.

"Wow, it seems that your left arm is an _actual _Hollow; thus altering your blood with Human, Soul Reaper and Hollow DNA. That is _very interesting_,"

I removed the needle on my own and saw the wound heal its self.

"Wait hang on… what's that right there?" she said pointing to something.

She then looked at me and frowned.

"What else are you hiding from us?"

I looked at her and then tilted my head to the side and pointed to the two holes in my neck.

"There you go the ultimate secret. I'm a vampire,"

Kyra moved to my side and looked at it closely.

"Wow. That's interesting; you're full of surprises Mr. Naleton," she said patting my shoulder.

I nodded.

"So I've heard,"

I watched as she removed the bandages.

"Can I try something?"

I nodded.

She then took a scalpel off the table and then walked back over to me.

"What are you doing?" I said a little worried.

She frowned.

"An experiment,"

She then stabbed my hand all the way through and I didn't even flinch.

"Wow," she said as she removed the blade.

The hole in my hand sealed up and formed a new scar.

I then grabbed her shirt and pulled her towards me.

"You must swear to never say this to anyone," I said angrily.

Kyra's eyes widened with excitement.

"But think of the advances in medical research-"

"I said _never say this to anyone_ do you understand? This is a secret that is supposed to say in this room and die in this room. _Do you understand_?" I said coldly.

She looked into my eyes and saw how serious I was.

"Yes, I understand,"

I then let go of her and got out of the bed.

"Thason, you're not cleared yet,"

I held up a hand to her face and shut her up.

"Just wait a damn moment," I said irritated.

I then cracked my neck and clapped my hands together.

"I call upon the powers with in me; give me the strength to return to my original state, Bakudo number 4: Skatisu,"

I felt my energy return to normal and I looked at Kyra who was thunderstruck. "This is… amazing,"

I walked over and put on my t-shirt. I then put on my new Captains uniform and smiled.

"This is gonna be fun," I said to myself.

I then walked to the door and opened it to see Kenpachi standing there.

"Ah, good you're awake, we've got a problem, Mason's gone,"

I frowned.

"So?"

"The Barracks is completely destroyed. All I could find was this,"

He handed me a plastic bag, and inside the bag was a small pin. The pin was an earth being held in a hand. The land around the fingers was scorched and was on fire

I felt my anger rise.

"This… is not happening…"

Kenpachi frowned.

"What is this Thason?" he asked.

I turned back to him and frowned.

"That's a calling card; you usually leave it when you kidnap someone, that one belongs to none other then Trevor,"

"How do you know that?" Kenpachi asked

I walked to the door.

"I was taught in boot camp how to kidnap properly, incase we needed to capture a traitor or infiltrate enemy territory,"

I turned and placed my hands in my pockets. I walked for a while, not knowing where I was going but I didn't even care anymore. I started up a mountain and when I reached the top, I looked over the entire Soul Society.

I sighed and then sat down on my feet and felt the wind hit my face.

_This can't be happening… first the voice in my head and now this? What does this mean? Is it possible that the Greek gods exist? If they do, could one of them be my father?_

I frowned because I never knew my parents well, my mother was constantly working and there was no sign of my father anywhere. Whenever I asked my mom about dad, she would start crying out of sorrow.

I sighed and then heard someone walk up behind me. I turned and saw Conner standing there.

"Do you mind if I join you Captain?"

"Um, sure,"

He took a seat next to me.

"What are you doing up here?"

I frowned.

"I needed some time to think,"

Conner nodded.

"I understand, and hey, there's a school that I want you to check out. It's called the Shinigami Academy,"

I looked at him and frowned.

"How's that supposed to make me feel better?"

Conner smiled.

"It'll help harness your Spirit Pressure and make you stronger in no time,"

I looked ahead and frowned.

"How long will it take?"

Conner frowned.

"Three years,"

I sighed.

"Everyone I know is already dead, so there's really no point in me going back to the World of The living. So alright, sign me up,"

(Three years later)

I walked out of the Academy with a scroll in my hand. I stopped at the foot of the steps and looked at it.

_Three years. It went by so fast._

I looked up to see Kenpachi and Conner walk over to me.

"Thason, we've got a problem,"

I frowned.

"What's up?"

They exchanged glances and Conner sighed.

"We found Mason,"

I flinched.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot about him, well that's good isn't it?"

Kenpachi rubbed the back of his head.

"There's more,"

I groaned.

"There's _always _a hook,"

"He's in a place where we can't get to him; it's called Camp Jupiter,"

I nodded.

"I'll see what I can do,"

April 23, 2010

Camp Jupiter

Filler: I'm the son of Pluto and I've been placed in the Third Cohort. I've just been promoted to Legionnaire.

I looked at the mark in my arm and frowned.

"So, now that I'm no longer Probatio, where do I go?" I wondered.

I then felt a familiar ora at the Jupiter Optimus Maximus and I flash stepped into it and grabbed Mason's arm before he threw the dagger at Octavian, but when I grabbed his arm, he tossed the knife and it skimmed Octavian's foot. He yelped and moved to the side.

He looked at me and frowned.

"Where'd you come from?"

I grinned.

"I've been here for a while; I was looking for you,"

Mason nodded.

"I see,"

Mason looked at me for a few seconds more and then frowned.

"Something's different about you,"

I grinned and let go of his arm.

"I've been made Captain of Division 7,"

Mason's eyes widened.

"What?"

I nodded.

"Yep, that makes me…"

"The youngest Captain ever," Mason finished for me.

I nodded.

"Exactly,"

Mason turned to Octavian who was staring at me.

"What I wanna know is how in the heck Thason got here so fast,"

I grinned.

"It's like I told you earlier. I'm not normal…"

Octavian nodded and then looked at Mason.

"So I guess that makes you two related or something?"

Mason laughed.

"Not exactly. We've received similar training but it seems that the rookie just surpassed the teacher,"

I grinned and turned to Octavian.

"Sorry about him,"

He nodded and then returned to his work.

I walked with Mason outside.

"So how did you get here?" I asked him.

Mason frowned.

"I don't remember, All I know is that I just woke up in a forest and I was running and then I came across this fortress and…"

He broke off and then shook his head.

I looked at him and frowned.

"And what?"

He looked at me and then grinned.

"I blew it up; I continued to run until I came to an access point for the Camp. Thus here I am,"

I nodded.

"I arrived six days ago,"

Mason frowned.

"How come that I didn't see you when I arrived?" he asked me.

I grinned.

"I've been trying to prove myself, which was easier then I expected,"

Mason nodded.

"So now that we're all caught up what do you wanna do?" he asked me.

I frowned.

"I'm not sure, but I…"

I was cut off by a kid running up to us.

"Incoming Assault from the west, Prepare for war!" he told us.

I looked at Mason and we both ran to the west. We stopped because there was a huge army advancing towards us.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to something huge storming it's way towards us.

Mason frowned.

"It can't be…"

I looked at him and before I could say something, the ground next to us exploded and I rolled to the side and felt my ears ringing.

"Thason!" Mason yelled at me.

I was dazed and then I had flashbacks to the Battle of Passhendalae. I got to my feet and looked at the army.

"So, it's come to this," I said frowning.

Mason looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"What are you talking about?"

I turned to him and grinned.

"This is where I come alive the most. In a battle where all seems lost, I truly shine. That's what I've been noticed for back in my old mission days,"

Mason still didn't understand.

"What?"

I grinned at him and then cracked my neck.

"This army… its Terra's doing, she warned me days ago about this, and now it's time that I warn her not to fuck with me,"


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, I've been very busy with school work, but thank you all for checking out my story! I really appreciate all the views!

REMINDER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Bleach.

Chapter 7

April 23, 2010

Camp Jupiter

I grinned and then turned back to the slowly advancing army. I then held out my right hand and whispered softly.

"Blood and steel meet as old friends. I will be the one that unites them. I look to my enemies and laugh, the son of Death doesn't realize how hopeless it may seem, he only acknowledges how strong and foolish his enemies are. This is the art of War, and I am its painter,"

A small cloud of shadows formed in my hand and it then grew bigger and enclosed around me. I felt my power rise and then it absorbed into me and I was now wearing my Captain Uniform and my sword was attached to the left side of my hip. My hair grew longer and somehow darker.

I looked at Mason and grinned.

"I've been working on this for the past week, now it's time that I unleash my _true _Soul Reaper powers,"

Mason frowned.

"You're the son of Hades?"

I nodded and Mason's eyes widened in shock. I grinned and then started walking towards the army.

I got twelve feet away and the army stopped and looked at me.

"I'LL SAY THIS ONLY ONCE: TURN AND RETREAT OR TASE THE END OF MY BLADE!" I yelled.

The troops all laughed and then I saw Trevor smile at me.

I pointed my sword at him and then frowned.

"I'VE COME BACK FOR YOU TREVOR! IT'S TIME THAT I GIVE YOU WHAT'S TRULY COME TO YOU!"

Trevor laughed.

"You're a fool Thason, I'm no longer Trevor. I am Grevar, Dark Lord of the Eternal Shadows,"

I grinned.

"And I am no longer Thason Rhunn Glenstale; no not Glenstale, he died. I am Captain Thason Naleton of the 7th Division of the Gotei 13!"

My Spirit Pressure rose dramatically and I saw Grevar's face turn to shock.

"What is this power?"

I looked at my left hand and then activated my Hollow mask, thus raising my Spirit Pressure even more.

"Bankai"

My buster sword now lay in my hands and I looked at Grevar.

"So let's see who's become more powerful over the past 66 years,"

Grevar frowned.

"This… can't be happening. I'm supposed to be the strongest. KILL HIM!"

I watched as the army charged at me, a cruel smile reached my lips and I held up my sword at the army.

"With this blade I will destroy my obstacles, thus gaining more power. The more powerful I become, I will achieve legendary status in no time, if this is only the beginning, and then were where will I be in the next hundred years?"

My sword was then surrounded by a black energy and I casually waved it in front of me. The energy sent a wave of bronze weapons at the army and I watched as they disintegrated one by one.

I laughed and then ran with insane speed and slashed my sword around carelessly.

A few minutes passed and then Grevar was the only one standing in a field of ash. He looked at me in horror is expression then grew angry.

"You… can't kill me!"

He charged at me and we locked swords, the clash sent an explosion around us and the ground beneath us broke apart and sent chunks the size of eighteen-wheelers everywhere.

I blocked an uppercut and our swords clashed again thus sending another explosion around us. I grinned and angled my sword so that I could move his to the side and then I delivered a kick to his side. He grunted and then knocked my leg aside. I jumped back a few feet and laughed.

"It seems that we're at equal power,"

Grevar smiled.

"Not quite,"

He pointed his sword at me and then suddenly a huge blast of energy flew at me and I rolled to the left. Grevar jumped into the air and tried to decapitate me, but I brought up my sword and blocked it. A third explosion shook around us and I felt the ground sink beneath my feet. I tried to remain in control but the Hollow kept nagging me for a chance to fight Grevar.

_Come on Thason, you've had your chance and it seems that it's up to me to beat this guy. You do want to avenge Emily and the others don't you?_

I grunted from the stress of the weight and growled.

"This is not going to _happen!_"

I then let the Hollow take control and I watched as he laughed at Grevar.

(Hollow's pov)

I grunted and started to push upward.

"_This… is… not…OVER!_"

I then pushed upward and then knocked Grevar off his feet.

"What?" he said in disbelief.

I laughed manically and then charged at him,

He raised his sword to block, but I flash stepped behind him and then kicked him in the back. Grevar stumbled forward and I pointed my sword at him.

"_Time to die!_"

I then fell to one knee and grabbed my head. My power rose and I started to yell in agony.

Thason's hair grew longer so that it went passed the shoulders. It covered my face and I felt tingling feelings in my back and my legs.

Grevar laughed.

"This is truly the limit for you Hollow,"

My body was surrounded by a violet energy cloud. Then the cloud turned to a pillar of energy that was crimson red with black tips and the power with in me skyrocketed.

"What is this power?" Grevar asked.

I stood up with the hole in my chest. The smoke disappeared and my body was solid black with white lines over. They all seemed to be originating from the center of my chest which was still here. My mask had changed into a demon-like skull with spikes coming out of the back. The eyes were solid black with a golden iris.

"Visto Lorde," Grevar said in horror.

I looked at Grevar and roared.

The ground shook with my power and I raised my sword at him.

But before it could do anything I fell to one knee again and swore.

"_No… not now, this can't be happening_!"

Thason didn't have a chance to take over before we blacked out.

(Thason's pov)

Date Unknown

Soul Society

I awoke to find myself the same medical room back at the Soul Society. I saw Kyra smiling at me.

"Hello there Thason,"

I tried to move but I couldn't.

"How long was I out?"

Kyra frowned.

"Six weeks, that's a really long time to be out. I thought you were never going to wake up,"

I grinned.

"I thought I wouldn't survive… shit Grevar!" I said sitting up quickly.

My body exploded with pain and I propped back down onto the bed.

Kyra placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You should rest Captain, that last battle took a toll on your body,"

I nodded and exhaled deeply.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"I ended it," a voice spoke to me.

I looked at the door and saw Mason standing there with his arms crossed.

"Grevar never even stood a chance,"

I frowned.

"What happened?"

Mason grinned.

"After you fainted, I got… angry and used my anger to attack him,"

I nodded and looked at Kyra who was staring right back at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked at me and seemed almost to be crying.

"When you were… out, a group of men came in and told us that as soon as you woke up, they would take you… away,"

I flinched and then looked at Mason.

"What?"

He frowned and then nodded.

Suddenly the door to my room burst open and three men walked in. One of them I recognized easily.

"Conner, what's going on here?"

He frowned.

"I'm sorry Thason but we have no choice, there's been a rumor flying around that you've attacked… innocent people,"

I swallowed hard,

"What?"

The two men beside Conner looked at him and then moved towards me.

Mason turned and was suddenly holding a scythe in his hand.

"He's not going anywhere," he said through gritted teeth,"

Conner sighed.

"I'm sorry Mason, but it's not my decision,"

He lowered his Scythe a little and then turned to me.

I sighed and then slowly rose off the bed.

"If it's out of your hands, then I will gladly go,"

Conner smiled and then looked at the other men.

"It's all right gentlemen; he's agreed to come with us,"

I laughed.

"You misunderstood me; I said that 'I would go', but I didn't say where,"

Conner's smile shattered.

"What are you saying Thason?"

I sighed.

"Need I to spell it out?" I asked him.

Conner cocked an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about Thason?"

I sighed again and then grinned.

"I want to know what my charges are,"

"The charges against Captain Thason Glenstale of Squad 7 are as follows: Attacking an innocent group of bystanders and killing 4 innocent souls. The punishment: Three thousand years in Level 6 of the Central Great Underground Prison,"

I felt my heart shatter.

"NO!"

Then two men then suddenly charged at me and I tried to move, but my body refused so I stumbled out of the bed, the two men then placed a Kido around my arms and we then stood before Central 46. I looked at all of the people and tried to break free.

"Thason Rhunn Glenstale, you have broken Shinigami Law by algidity killing 4 innocent people, how do you plead?"

I frowned and then thought for a second.

"I require a change of Sentence: Strip me of my powers forever and banish me eternally from this place, Wipe myself completely of my Shinigami powers, I was never fit to be Captain in the first place, this is my only request,"

I heard some commotion from behind the boards that faced me.

Then a man sighed.

"Very well, Thason Glenstale, we hear by strip you of your Shinigami powers, the rank of Captain and eternal Banishment from the Soul Society,"

A man then stepped before me and then grabbed my chest. I then smiled and suddenly changed into my full Hollow form.

(Hollow Thason's POV)

I laughed and then blew a hole in the wall and jumped out.

"See ya later suckers!" I yelled as I jumped out of the building.

As I was falling, I spread my wings and then rose into the sky.

I heard an alarm sounding and I laughed.

"I'm out of here,"

I then flew away from the Soul Society and then slashed the air with my claws. The result was a tear in the sky that was actually a portal back into the world of the Living. I then flew my way to the forest of Camp- Half Blood and then touched down in the forest surrounding the Camp. I then sighed and sat down on the ground and removed half of the Hollow Mask.

"_What are you doing?_"Thason asked me.

I frowned.

"I'm going to hide our powers from the other Soul Reapers that are now looking for us,"

Thason didn't seem to like the Idea,

"_What are you talking about?_"

I sighed.

"Thason, it's been an honor working with you, but now it's time that I lock my self and your Soul Reaper Powers away deep inside of yourself, I wish you the best of luck in your future with out me,"

I frowned.

"_But we've been through so much already,_" Thason complained.

I sighed and then picked up a Stone.

"This stone will be where I shall lock away our power, I then will use the little energy I have left to teleport it someplace safe,"

Thason sighed and then nodded.

"_Do it,_"

I cupped the stone in my hand and focused hard.

"The time is upon us, but there is a new day dawning. In spite of recent events, I will never forget the fun we've had together. This is how our journey ends, with the separation of two great friends. Only time can heal these wounds, this is the Final Solution: Forbidden Kido: Kilshivakia Number 83!"

I then felt my energy drop significantly and I returned back to the original Hollow mask. I then felt the Mask fade away before I then teleported the stone far away where I'm sure Thason wouldn't dare return.

(Thason's POV)

I awoke from my slumber to find myself in a forest.

I frowned because now I didn't know where I was, but then I realized a horrible truth: I didn't know who I was or what I was doing here.

I looked down at my body to see if anything could trigger a memory. I then found a pair of Dog tags and I looked at the name engraved into it.

Thason Glenstale

September 19, 1900

British Royal Military

I cracked my neck and frowned.

_Ok so my name is Thason Glenstale, I was born on September 19, 1990 and apparently I served in the military._ I thought.

I looked at my arms and I saw the scars.

_And it seems that I've been in the military a very long time_.

I turned the dog tag over and saw that there was another name engraved into it.

Thason Naleton

September 19, 1900

Operation: Dreadnaught

Squad 7

_Or my name is Thason Naleton and I've taken part in some freaky science experiment._

I then saw on my left arm was four lines as if something was removed.

"That's weird," I said out loud to myself.

I then looked up and saw kids walking towards me, something inside me was telling me what to do and I followed the instructions. I was now sitting in a tree above them and I watched as the passed underneath me.

"I'm telling you man, Camp is going to be such a blast,"

As they got closer I looked at them and frowned.

_Do I know these people?_ I thought.

"That's what you said last year, Justin,"

The kid named Justin smiled.

"So? I know things, things before anyone else. And what I want to know is who this Mason Zynoa kid is, I heard that he's supposed to be this supernatural warrior from the dead or something.

I frowned.

_Mason Zynoa? Why does that name ring a bell, perhaps I should talk to this guy Mason and see if he knows anything_. I thought to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N:

Feel free to leave a comment for me or if you have any questions.

REMINDER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Bleach.

Chapter 8

April 23, 2010

Camp Half-Blood

I frowned.

_So this Mason Zynoa could be the key to everything, but I should be cautious. If what this kid is saying is true, then I should watch myself. _I then jumped to the next tree and then followed them from above until they came to an archway.

I jumped down and looked up at the Arch.

"'Camp- Half Blood'" I read to myself.

I walked through the archway and felt a little woozy. I then felt my head pound and I started to sway, but I shook it off and looked around.

_So this is Camp- Half Blood, not much. _I thought as I looked around.

"Hey you!" called a voice.

I turned and saw a kid walking up to me.

"You don't look like you're from around here," said one of them.

I looked at the kid and frowned.

"No sorry, I don't. Can you help me out here?"

The kid nodded.

"I'm Jack, Jack Blackwell,"

I nodded and held out my hand.

"Thason, Thason um… Naleton," I said smiling.

The kid took my hand and then stared at me.

"Your skin is so pale,"

I looked at my hand and then grinned.

"Yea, I don't get much sun," I said like I had recited it before.

"So what can I help you with?" Jack asked me.

I shrugged.

"I guess you can help me with showing me where I might find an Armory,"

Jack smiled.

"Yea, follow me,"

I nodded and followed the kid.

"So, this Camp, it's for Half-Bloods like us right?"

Jack nodded.

"Yep, Last year, we discovered another Camp like this one that was for Roman campers called Camp Jupiter,"

I suddenly stopped in my tracks and Jack looked at me.

"Are you alright?"

I was having a flash back of some sort of battle between me and someone whose name escaped my mind.

I then looked at Jack and nodded.

"Yea, I was just thinking about something,"

He nodded and then we came to a metal shed by the Athena cabin and I looked at Jack.

"So I just walk on in and grab a weapon?" I asked him.

He looked at me and then nodded.

"Yea, but you can request to have a weapon built," he told me.

A grin then stretched across my face.

"What about making my own?"

Jack frowned.

"You can't only the Hephaestus Campers can make their own weapons,"

I continued to grin and I then walked into the shed. Inside three kids looked up at me.

I walked over to them and then cracked my neck.

"Stan aside ladies, I'll show you how a real weapon is made,"

I then grabbed a piece of metal and started working.

The kids looked at each other and then watched as I made my sword with diligent speed. With in the next two hours or so, with an appearance by Chiron, the camp Director, I had finally finished my sword. I looked at the new buster sword and smiled.

"This is possibly the greatest weapon ever to set foot in the camp,"

The kids looked at me and couldn't believe their eyes.

I thanked the kids and then walked out of the armory.

"You shouldn't have done that; the gods are not going to be happy about this at all," Jack said as we walked to the big house.

I laughed.

"The gods?"

Jack grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Listen Thason, this is not a game. The gods are not happy with you, listen,"

I heard thunder roll in the distance.

"See?"

I frowned and then looked at him.

"Oh pish posh, they'll get over it once I prove my self amongst your peers,"

Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"How are you going to do that?"

I looked at him and smiled.

"The only way possible, I have to take on the strongest camper in the Ares Cabin,"

Jack's eyes widened.

"You mean you are going to attack Clarisse all by yourself?"

I nodded and cracked my neck.

"Yep, then I plan on finding this Mason Zynoa character, do you know him?" I asked.

Jack nodded.

"Yea, he comes and goes. Last I heard of him he was at Camp Jupiter,"

I then had another flash back to four letters being burned into my skin.

I looked at Jack and smiled.

"So where is this Clarisse?" I asked him.

Jack pointed behind me and I turned to see a girl walking over to us. She was tall and had a strong build on her. Clarisse had long brown hair that was tied in a braid.

I studied her movements and she saw what I was doing.

"What are you looking at?"

I grinned.

"Oh nothing, just finding a potential target worthy of fighting, are you Clarisse, daughter of Ares?"

Clarisse looked down at me and frowned.

"What's it to you?"

I continued to grin.

"I have chosen you to be my target; do you wish to accept this challenge?"

Clarisse smiled.

"I never back down from a fight,"

I crackled.

"Then consider this, potentially, your first,"

She frowned.

I then drew my buster sword and got into a stance.

Clarisse cocked an eyebrow.

"You dare challenge me?"

I laughed.

"Oh yes, very much so,"

She drew her spear and I saw that there was electricity on it.

"This is my weapon of choice; its name is Maimer,"

I held my sword up to my face.

"This is mine; its name is not a normal name, for its name is 'Kurimuzon Kage' or Crimson Shadow in normal terms,"

Clarisse cocked an eyebrow.

"What kind of sword is that, I've never seen something like that before?"

I grinned and brought the sword down in front of me.

"Which is why I have I want to see how great Half-Blood's strongest fighter is, do you think you have what it takes?"

Clarisse smiled and then drew a shield from her back.

"This is going to be fun,"

I smiled and then stood normally.

Clarisse yelled and ran at me.

I watched her every move as if time had been slowed down around me.

I then waited until the very last second until I stepped to the side.

Clarisse was shocked at my speed.

"What?"

I turned and brought down my blade in a vicious swing. Clarisse then raised her shield to block it, but I then flash stepped to the side and lunged at her exposed back.

She rolled to the side and deflected my attack with her shield. When we made contact, there was a huge _CLANG_. I jumped back and smiled.

"You're pretty good, but I'm afraid not the best,"

Clarisse smiled and got ready.

"Oh, I don't think-"

She was cut off by her shield starting to smoke. There was now a huge gash in the shield from where my sword made contact.

Clarisse looked at me then back at her shield.

"What is this? How did you? _When _did you?"

I laughed.

"You see, my fighting technique is unnatural to Demigods and Monsters alike, which makes me one of the ultimate warriors to ever set foot in this camp, maybe even better then Ares himself,"

The sky exploded with thunder at my words.

Clarisse looked at me and her eyes widened.

"The Prophecy, _A stranger will arrive home to either satisfy or potentially anger the gods,_"

I frowned for the first time.

"What did you just say?"

I then grabbed the guy's arm and placed another hand behind his head and shoved him forward towards Clarisse.

"Nice try, but I could sense you coming from a mile away,"

Suddenly there was a blade on my neck and I turned and saw Mason standing there with his Scythe in hand.

"That's enough Thason,"

I cocked an eye brow.

"Are you Mason Zynoa?"

He nodded.

I laughed.

"Then it's time that we had a little chat,"

Mason frowned.

"Ok, you first, why did you kill 4 innocent people?"

I growled at him.

"I never laid a finger on those _humans_; they've got to check their sources more often and see that it was none other then the same fool who told Grevar the location of Camp Jupiter,"

Mason cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, and who would that be?"

I grinned.

"His name is Setherus, I'm going to track him down and _kill him_ and Grevar,"

Clarisse looked at Mason and then at me.

"You two no each other?"

I said no, but Mason said yes. I looked at Mason and frowned.

"Who said that we knew each other?"

Mason lowered his Scythe and looked at me as if I had lost your mind.

"Have you lost your mind? We've known each other for… a long time!"

I frowned.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I don't know what you're talking about, I only just woke up in the forest outside the camp about three hours ago,"

Mason cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you even know who you are?"

I nodded.

"Thason Naleton, soldier of the British Empire, and test subject for operation Juggernaught,"

Mason frowned.

"You've lost your memory haven't you?" he asked me.

I shrugged.

"Then tell me, what do you plan on doing?" Mason asked me.

I shrugged again; I then turned and walked towards the Hades Cabin.

"Wait,"

I turned and looked at Mason.

"What's up?"

He then pointed above my head and I saw a helmet shining brightly.

"Ah, my father calls us," I said smiling.

Mason cocked an eyebrow.

"Us?"

I turned to him and smiled.

"Yes, we have finally realized our fate,"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

I smiled and then looked at Clarisse.

"It seems that we must continue our fight some other time,"

I turned to Mason.

"So tell me, what brings you here?"

Mason frowned.

"I was going to ask you the same thing,"

I glared at him and then smiled.

"I've got an important mission that I need to take care off,"

Mason cocked an eyebrow.

"Can I help?"

I thought about it for a while.

"Um… I don't think so, this is for us only. Since Grevar killed… them, we've got a strong thirst for revenge,"

Mason glared at me.

"Who's we Thason?"

I looked at him and smiled.

"Me and the Hollow of course,"

Mason nodded.

"Oh, ok then,"

I slung the sword onto my back and walked to the Hades cabin.

"Thason!"

I turned and looked at Mason.

"What's up?"

"Don't die," he said grinning.

I crackled.

"Wouldn't dream of it,"

I walked into the Hades cabin and smiled.

"There's no place like home,"

I placed my bag down and sighed.

Suddenly there was a pain in my head and I fell to one knee. I felt a door open in my mind and I groaned in pain. The red ring then also glowed and I heard my father's voice speak in my mind.

"_With this new ring, I give you control over the element of fire and shadows, use them wisely,_"

I stood up and then looked at my hand.

I focused hard and then suddenly I felt a small burst of heat in the center of my palm. The heat grew worse and then suddenly my hand exploded into flames. I grinned because the flames didn't burn my skin. I focused and then saw that the flames grew dark and they were now shadow flames.

I closed my hand and the fire disappeared.

"Thank you Father," I said bowing.

I then walked out of the cabin and smiled.

"What a great day,"

I walked around the camp and then decided that I should be training, not walking around.

I sighed and casually walked to the Arena and saw that two campers were dueling. One of them seemed really impressive the other one still needed practice.

I walked over to them and watched them. The skilled one got distracted and was disarmed in seconds.

"Never let anything distract you,"

I then realized that it was a girl that just spoke.

She took off her helmet and shook her dark red hair.

The girl had green eyes that glistened in the sun light. I swallowed hard and then turned to the other one and saw that he also had red hair.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Thason, Thason Naleton,"

The girl held out her hand.

"I'm Rachel and that's my older brother Alex.

I looked at Alex and gave him a nod.

He retuned the gesture with a grin.

I drew my buster sword and smiled.

"You seem like a strong lad Alex, let's fight,"

Alex laughed and placed his helmet back on.

"Any rules?" I asked him.

Alex grinned.

"Only two, you can't step out of this circle and two, no powers,"

I nodded and then swore in my mind.

_This might be a challenge_, I thought as I drew my sword.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N:

Thanks so much for helping me break 200 views. To be completely honest, I didn't think that I would get this much views :P but I really appreciate all the support. Stay awesome everyone!

REMINDER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Bleach.

Chapter 9

April 23, 2010

Camp Half-Blood

Alex tensed up a little.

"That's no normal sword,"

I smiled.

"Yep, it's called a buster sword, I made it myself,"

Alex flinched.

"Son of Hephaestus?"

I shook my head.

"Hades, I just… borrowed the shed for a few hours,"

Alex sighed and raised his sword and shield. He saw that I didn't have a shield or armor.

"Aren't you going to get hurt?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

"No, I don't think that you could even land a scratch on me,"

Alex frowned and then we started to circle each other.

He then lunged at me with a twirl and I raised my sword to block it. His blade met mine and we locked blades.

I then forced his sword aside to expose his body. I took my swing, but Alex blocked it with his shield.

The force of the collision knocked back a few steps but Alex still remained calm.

He then ran at me and yelled.

Alex thrusted his shield forward but then as I deflected it, He brought his sword from a low sweep and I jumped back. Alex then grinned as he pulled on something.

I looked down and saw that there was a small object on the ground.

My boot camp training kicked in and I hit the object with my foot and it went sailing into the air before exploding.

I looked at Alex and smiled.

"Impressive, dropping that small bomb from under your shield. That's arguably the most impressive thing I've seen all day,"

Alex grinned and then charged at me again.

"But still you're only an amateur, you need at least fifty more years before you can reach my level," I said grinning.

Alex then froze.

"What did you say?"

I sighed.

"Don't let your guard down Alex, always be aware of what your enemy is doing,"

Alex shook his head and then sighed.

I waited for him to charge, but he never did. I then ran at him and brought up my sword and was intercepted by his shield. I then grinned and jumped back a few feet.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked me.

I grinned.

"Nothing, I'm just forming a new plan,"

I then brought the sword up in front of me and spoke softy.

"_When the darkness starts to creep in, don't fight it, let the darkness consume you and become part of you. Feel the darkness flow through your veins and let your mind wander…let go of the past. Detegere tu ipse,_"

My buster sword then glowed and it split right down the center and formed two shorter swords.

Alex froze in shock.

"How did you do that?"

I sighed.

"I'm not a normal demigod, I have other _powers _that let me do things like this, however; it weakens my body heavily so I have a longer recovery time then normal."

Alex sighed and then charged at me again.

I didn't move and then I knocked his shield with one sword and intercepted a blow from his sword with my other hand. I then kicked him in the chest and knocked him flat on his back. His sword slid across the ground and I saw him start to reach for it but I ran at him and placed my foot on the blade.

"I don't think so," I said grinning.

Alex then slammed his shield into my other leg and I rolled off his sword and allowed him to pick up his sword again.

I looked at my leg and saw a bruise start to form.

"Wow, you managed to hit me, well done. I surrender,"

I then drew my swords into the ground and they formed my buster sword again.

Alex looked at me in wonder.

"What are you talking about?"

I laughed.

"You managed to hit me. Something that I was testing in you and you passed. Congratulations Alex,"

Alex took off his helmet.

"Um thanks I guess,"

I then smiled.

"You let your guard down again,"

I then picked up my sword and surprised him with a vicious attack.

Alex didn't have time to block my attack so I disarmed him and knocked him to the ground.

"Lesson two: an enemy will use any tactic to lower your guard,"

I then helped him to his feet and smiled.

"Well done,"

Alex rubbed his arm.

"Thanks,"

I turned to Rachel and smiled.

"So what do you think?"

She shrugged.

"It was good, but Thason your foot work is really bad,"

I laughed.

"It's like I said earlier, I'm not a normal demigod, my stance is in the form that is used when people wield the type of sword that I have,"

I told her as I sheathed my sword.

I then bowed and started to leave.

"Wait Thason!" Rachel called out to me.

I turned and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I grinned.

"Yea, what's up?"

She blushed a little.

"I was wondering… if you might wanna hang out sometime."

My grin turned into a smile.

"Yea, that sounds like fun, just tell me a date and time,"

With that I turned and walked away, as I turned I saw Alex look at Rachel as if she had just lost her mind.

I laughed to myself and just wondered around the camp. I then saw Mason walk up to me.

"Thason, we want you to meet the Oracle,"

I cocked an eyebrow.

"What for?"

Mason smiled.

"I think it's time that you got your prophecy,"

I nodded and followed him to the big house where I saw a girl talking with Chiron.

"Rachel, this is Thason, the guy I was talking to you about,"

Rachel turned and as soon as she locked eyes with me, my head exploded with pain. I fell to the ground and clutched my temples.

A voice then spoke to me in my head.

"_You are not welcome here Thason, leave this camp or face the wrath of the gods,_"

I grunted in pain.

_What happens if I stay?_

"_Then you will die and I will see to it myself that you will stay dead if I have to, do you understand?_"

I fell to my hands and knees and continued to groan.

_Yea, but if you need me in a dire situation then you have my loyalty._

The voice laughed.

"_At least there's one thing that we can get out of you_,"

I grinned.

_Glad that I could be of help_.

Then the pain went away and I took a few deep breaths.

"Thason are you alright?" asked Rachel.

I stood to my feet and saw Chiron, Mason and Rachel gasp.

"What?" I asked them.

Mason didn't say anything; Chiron was either angry or sorry. Rachel was in the most of shock.

"Thason, your eyes…" she said with a shaking voice.

I took out my knife and looked at my face in the blade. I saw that my eyes were changing color. Instead of the Crimson red that they usually were, they were changing back into their original gun metal grey color.

I saw my face start to age and I placed my knife away.

"I've got to get out of here, the gods are not happy with me, it seems that Lord Jup- Zeus is angry with me,"

I was about to leave but Chiron placed a hand on my shoulder.

I turned and looked at him.

"Go with peace,"

I nodded.

"And you,"

I then turned and ran to the arch way. On the way, I felt my body start to lose energy.

I was slowly pacing by the time I was three feet in front of the archway. I then collapsed to my knees and crawled on my hands and knees.

"Not yet," I told myself.

I then fell to my stomach and I army crawled with in half a foot of the arch way.

I was underneath it when I felt like I was slowly fading away. I rolled onto my back and looked at the trees above me.

I felt my eyelids start to droop and I finally closed them.

"_Get up Thason, your time isn't over yet,_" spoke a voice in my mind. I opened my eyes and saw my old girlfriend Rachel start to float down towards me.

"Rachel…" I groaned.

Then another girl appeared beside her.

"_She's right Thason, don't give up yet, you have so much more to accomplish_,"

"Emily…" I groaned again.

They then reached down and placed one hand over my heart.

"_We will always be with you,_" they spoke in unison. "_Never forget us, and we will protect you always. Because we love you Thason,_"

I slowly reached up to them but they faded away.

My hand then balled into a fist and I rolled back onto my stomach.

"Never… forget," I grunted.

I felt a small spark of energy and I started to crawl.

"I mustn't forget the others that gave their lives for me," I said as I thought about Mickey, Jonathan and Edward.

More energy returned to my body.

"Never forget about those who betrayed you, for they will taste the metal of my blade,"

I felt more energy return and I got onto my knees and continued to crawl. I yelled and then pushed off the ground and felt the barrier flow through me. When I landed on the other side, I groaned in pain and closed my eyes.

"Never forget…" I gasped. "_When all seems lost and no hope is burning in your soul. Remember those who loved you and never forget what they did to show that you're not alone. Remember what they did to show that you do have a purpose, remember… and never forget,_"

I felt my power spike and I stood up and cracked my neck.

"Thank you, all of you; I will keep your memory alive,"

I then turned and saw a man standing a few feet away from me.

He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. His face looked like he had a heavy Burdon on his hands.

"That was impressive Thason,"

I frowned.

"What do you want?"

The man grinned.

"I want to talk to you, that voice in your head was not Jupiter or Zeus, it was Gaea trying to manipulate your mind. She's waking up and we are doing everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen,"

I thought about what he was saying and then I fell to one knee.

"Uncle," I spoke with shock.

Zeus smiled.

"Rise,"

I rose and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

Zeus smiled and then walked closer to me.

I felt his ora radiating off him with every step he took.

He was now face to face with me.

"I want to do something to your mind and powers, for I fear that she will return in hopes to manipulate your mind again,"

I looked into his grey eyes and frowned.

"What is it?"

Zeus smiled.

"I'm going to give you my blessing; this blessing will make sure that your mind is strong to withstand the ultimate mind-bending curse,"

He then placed a hand on my forehead and his eyes glowed solid white.

"With the Power bestowed upon me, I Zeus, king of the gods and Lord of the sky, do by give Thason Naleton Glenstale my blessing. So that _no_ evil will torment his mind in hopes to twist his fate. For his fate is sealed in ink in the book of life,"

I then felt like something was being forced into my head through my skull and I grunted in pain. The pain worsened and I gritted my teeth trying to withstand the pain.

Zeus' eyes then glowed brighter.

"I also give him the blessing of his father Hades so that he will be able to return from beyond the grave. I Lord Zeus, command the fates to change Thason's destiny so that he will always prevail when things are wrong,"

I then felt something inside my chest leave and be replaced with something else. I felt my ora grow even more and I opened my mouth to yell, but nothing came out.

Then there was a flash of light and I fell on the ground.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in an underground room. I sat up and looked around.

The room that I was in was dark and eerie. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were wrapped in bandages.

"What the…" I spoke.

I then flinched at the sound of my own voice. It wasn't soothing anymore; it was sinister and almost supernatural. It sounded like a deep opera singer mixed with a death metal screamer.

"Hello…hello…hello," I said testing my voice.

I then stood up and looked around the room at all the details.

The room had a dark Victorian style gothic appeal to it.

"Interesting…" I said as I scanned the room.

I stretched my arms and felt something brush up against my hands.

"What…"

I turned a couple of times and then saw a mirror. I ran over to it and saw that I had black wings like the furies had.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

"You've received my blessing,"

I turned and saw a man standing in the doorway, I felt a powerful ora radiating off of him and I realized who it was.

"Father," I said bowing.

"Don't bother," he said holding up a hand.

I stopped and looked at him.

"What did you mean by 'received my blessing'?" I asked him.

Pluto grinned and walked over to me.

"Come let us take a walk,"

He placed a hand on my shoulder and I followed him out of the room and saw that we were in his Palace in the Underworld.

"You see Thason, I've been watching you, and I've made up my mind. I want you to be in charge of my army,"


	10. Chapter 10

A.N:

REMINDER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Bleach.

Chapter 10

April 24, 2010

Underworld

I looked at Pluto and held up both of my hands.

"I can't do that, I only _followed _orders, I'm not capable of _giving _them,"

My father laughed.

"This is why you've been given the intelligence to do so,"

I frowned.

"This army isn't for some plan to overthrow Olympus is it?"

Pluto laughed again.

"No, no. I've given up on that plan _thousands_ of years ago, this army is a last line of defense incase Olympus is empty and no one is there to guard it. This happened back when Saturn invaded New York three years ago,"

I looked at him.

"Saturn invaded New York?"

Pluto nodded.

"Yes, but luckily Percy Jackson was able to stop him before he succeeded,"

I sighed and then looked at my wings.

"Will these still be with me when I'm up on the surface world?"

My father nodded.

"Yes, but I've changed all the clothes in your cabin to allow your wings to fit in,"

I looked at my father and smiled.

"Thank you,"

Pluto patted my shoulder.

"Anytime, and also Hades wanted me to tell you that he's appointed you as his… or my personal representative of Camp Half-Blood,"

I nodded.

He then handed me a small golden whistle.

"This incase you need back up,"

I smiled and placed the whistle around my neck,"

"There's one more gift I wish to bestow upon you, because your leading an army, you need a weapon that is most feared by men,"

He then snapped his fingers and a sword appeared in his hand.

"This is 'The Blade of Darkness', it's made out of shadows that have compacted together and formed a blade. Because of a shadows ability to change, it can form any other kind of blade or stabbing weapon,"

I look the blade and it immediately changed into a small knife.

I smiled and placed it on my belt loop.

I then turned towards the wall that had opened up to reveal the inside of the Cabin.

"Good luck my son," Pluto said grimly.

I turned to him and gave him a two fingered salute and walked through the hole.

I looked around the cabin and sighed.

"Well that was a short trip," I said.

I then realized that my voice was back to normal for now. I walked over to my bed and saw a pair of black sports shades and I put them on.

"Stylin," I said as I walked out of the Cabin.

I saw that at least fifteen kids stopped and looked at me as I walked to the Big House.

I got the steps and I saw Mason sitting on the deck. He then drew his scythe and placed the blade on my neck.

"Who are you and how did you get here,"

I grinned.

"Relax Mason, It's me, Thason Glenstale,"

Mason's eyes narrowed and he then started to press lightly on the blade so that it would start to dig into my skin.

I laughed.

"I know, this guy can't be Thason, he looks nothing like him. That's because I've been given the blessing of heaven and hell, the sky and the earth. Jupiter and Pluto, Zeus and Hades,"

Mason pressed the blade deeper into my skin.

"If you're Thason, tell me this… What was the very first thing I ever said to you?"

I grinned.

"You said 'I don't have time to meet a rookie who doesn't know what the hell he's doing'"

Mason's eyes widened.

"It _is_ you,"

I took off my glasses and put them on my shirt.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, you stubborn bastard,"

Mason laughed.

"I'm not that stubborn,"

"Yea, but your Hollow is,"

Mason frowned.

"You've got me there. So what are you doing here?"

I smiled.

"You're not going to believe me, but I've been placed in charge of Hades' army as a 'last line of defense' on Mount Olympus _and_ I'm serving as his personal Representative here at Half- Blood,"

Mason frowned.

"What about Camp Jupiter?"

I smiled.

"Nico, remember?"

Mason nodded.

"Oh yea, that's right,"

He then looked at my wings and cocked an eyebrow.

"What up with those?"

I looked at them and flapped them once.

"Part of the blessing,"

Mason nodded again.

"Oh and check this shit out," I said as I pulled out my knife.

Mason looked at it and frowned.

"What?"

I then had it change into an exact copy of his scythe.

Mason's eyes widened.

"What!"

I grinned and changed it back into a knife.

"Yep, pretty cool huh?"

Mason nodded.

"Yea man,"

I then felt something vibrate in my pocket. I reached in and pulled out a Bluetooth ear piece. I put it in my ear and answered it.

"Thason," I said.

"_Thason, its Hades, Listen I've got your first Mission, there's a fortress in Nebraska where Demigods are being held. We need you to break in and rescue those Demigods; this is a primary objective,_"

I nodded.

"Understood, I'll tell my gang, Thason out,"

I then hung up and looked at Mason.

"How do you feel about doing a Mission again for old times sakes?"

Mason grinned.

"Sounds like a plan, what's the objective?"

I held up a hand as I picked up the whistle.

"I'll inform you and the others,"

I then blew on the whistle and there was a violent shake in the ground in front of us. It cracked apart and seven guys walked out of the abyss and formed a straight line.

"Echo Squad reporting for duty sir," the sergeant saluted.

I nodded and felt my leadership instincts kick in.

"Gentlemen, we're going into enemy territory, this is a Level Alpha directive, our mission is to infiltrate the enemy fortress and rescue as many Demigods as we can. I have orders from High Command that they've been stuck there a very long time and that some are probably dead. We're going into that fortress and getting those Demigods out of there, any questions?"

A solider raised his hand.

"What is it Eric?" I asked.

"Sir, what about recon?"

I smiled and then pointed to Mason.

"Gentlemen this is my friend and old war buddy, Captain Mason Zynoa,"

They all saluted again.

"He will be in charge of Recon and then demolition of the Fortress, Mason,"

Mason nodded and stepped forward. The troops relaxed and looked at him.

"Thank you Thason. Gentlemen this is not going to be easy, partially because I was just informed of this mission, but none the less we will succeed. I will be using Grade 12 explosives so make sure you are with in 1.2348 Miles away from that fortress or you will die. The bombs are timed so it will detonate in 9 hours, which should be plenty of time before they go off. If you get left behind, then you better hope that you've gotten a ticket to Elysium, Understood?"

They all saluted again and spoke in unison.

"Yes sir!"

Mason grinned.

"Thason, you're up,"

I stepped forward again.

"Ok, this is how we're going in, there are two actual teams and two ghost teams, so that gives us 4 teams when in reality there is only two. I'll be in charge of Zulu team; Mason will be in charge of Delta Team. Charlie you're in charge of Beta Team and Eric you've got Foxtrot Team. My team will be myself, Eric, Duke and Bill. Mason will take Charlie, Sam and Bruce,"

They all nodded.

"Mason's team will go ahead of us and then contact us using the wrist pads. Charlie your job it to make sure that the data is 100% accurate, there is no room for error. When my Team gets there, we will make sure that we know exactly where to go and that's when Duke and Bill will open the portals back to here. Bruce, I'm putting you in charge of making sure we know everything about those Demigods when my team arrives. I want Names, birthdays, godly parenting, prisoner number and anything about their escaped attempts,"

He nodded and Eric raised his hand.

"Yes Eric,"

"Sir, what if a Demigod did escape?"

I frowned.

"Then we pray to the gods that he or she is still alive and well,"

Eric nodded.

"What of the deceased?" Sam asked me.

I sighed.

"Then give them the usual quick send off,"

Sam nodded and I looked at my team.

"All clear?"

They all saluted in unison.

"Yes Sir,"

"Sam, hand out the wrist Pads,"

He smiled.

"All ready done sir,"

Sam reached into his sack and pulled out two more and tossed them to me and Mason.

I grinned and turned to Mason.

"This is why Echo Squad is the best because what is our motto gentlemen?"

They spoke in unison.

"Dive your Plan and Plan your Dive!"

"And if something goes not as planed?" I asked.

"Then you find the closest salutation to getting back onto the plan!"

They told me.

I grinned.

"Mason's team will get a two day head start, starting in about…" I looked down at my watch and saw that it was nearly 5:00. "1900 hours, oh and if any camper asks who you are, tell them cover up plan 2316-B,"

They all nodded.

"Dismissed, my team form up here,"

I turned to Mason.

"See you at the Fortress,"

He grinned and then turned to his team.

"All right Peasants, double time it to the Arena,"

I watched as they left and I turned to my team.

"All right guys, how are you all feeling?"

"Nervous," Duke said frowning.

I smiled.

"I know what you mean,"

"Sir?" asked Eric.

"What's up?" I asked him back.

"I was wondering if you could show us around,"

I saw Bill and Duke nod their heads in agreement. I thought about it for a moment and smiled.

"Sure I'll give you all the tour,"

(A few hours later)

"And that's Camp Half-Blood,"

Eric smiled.

"Nice, so you got your own cabin?"

I nodded.

"Kinda, we share cabins with those of same godly parent.

Eric nodded in understanding.

"Mason's team should be heading out soon,"

My wrist pad started to beep; I looked at it and saw it was Mason.

"Are you heading out?" I asked.

"_Yea, just making final equipment checks. See you in two days,_"

I smiled.

"Take care out there bro,"

Mason laughed.

"_Come on bro, you know me,_"

I grinned.

"Which is exactly why I just said what I said,"

Mason laughed again.

"_All right, see you in the field,_"

I nodded and killed the line.

I looked at Eric.

"Nice work, no static at all,"

He nodded.

"Yea, took me seven hours to adjust it,"

I smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Seven hours well spent my friend,"


	11. Chapter 11

A.N:

REMINDER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Bleach.

Chapter 11

April 26, 2010

On the road to Nebraska

I looked at the layout of the Fortress for the hundredth time on my laptop. I had already memorized the entire thing, but I wanted to know every angle of this place. Mason's head was in the lower right hand corner and we were discussing the main area where the Demigods were held.

"Ok so that hallway is the Main Cell block?"

"_Yea, it has 12 doors, six on each side and another door to a different Cell Block_," Mason told me.

I sighed.

"This is going to be tough, how do we know which Cell Block their in?" I asked him.

Mason then circled eight of the twelve Cell Blocks.

"_These are the ones where they were being held. The data tells us that there was a Soul Reaper here,_"

I frowned.

"'Was'?"

Mason nodded and brought up two files.

"_The Caelos Brothers, Aleister and Sergei, I checked with Central 46 and they said that these two were two of arguably the greatest Soul Reapers ever to set foot into the Society_"

I frowned and asked the nagging question.

"What happened to them?"

"_The two brothers were put on trial for allegedly killing thirteen people, Aleister escaped after 33 years and was never found. His brother however was recaptured and spent 47 more years in that fortress. Hang on…_"

Mason then looked up at something and then nodded.

"_Ok, new Intel just arrived it seems that Sergei is still there,_"

I sighed.

"Then he is our number one objective to rescue, don't start the evacuation till we get there,"

Mason nodded.

"_Don't worry about us; we've got the perfect hiding place… the abandoned service tunnels underneath the fortress,_"

The map on my Computer screen moved and then showed old tunnels that led elsewhere.

An idea suddenly hit me.

"Mason, how many of those sticks of C4 do you have?"

Mason grinned.

"_Enough to have the world's biggest 4__th__ of July party bash, why?_"

I grinned.

"There are seven tunnels right?"

Mason nodded.

"_Yea, but two of them are blocked off,_"

I continued to grin.

"Plant the C4 sticks in a strategic pattern so that the entire fortress would just collapse down in itself,"

Mason nodded.

"_Right, anything else?_"

"Yes, leave one of them clear though so that we can lead the Demigods to safety," I told him.

"Sir, two hours till our destination," Eric told me.

I looked at him.

"How far?"

"Uh… 3 miles,"

I turned to Mason.

"How far do the open tunnels go?"

Mason frowned.

"_I would say 1.5 miles,_"

"Can you send a probe down one of the tunnels so that we can get in?"

Mason nodded.

"_Yea, I'll get Sam on it_,"

I grinned.

"Thanks,"

Mason looked up.

"_Yea? Are you serious? Ok I'll tell him, oh and Sam, send a probe down Tunnel 4, Thason's group is gonna meet us down here_,"

"Mason, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"_Bad news, Grevar is back and is expected to be here in two hours,_"

I froze with anger.

"Double check that info," I told him.

Mason looked up.

"_Charlie, are you sure that's right? Damn it, ok fine. Yea, it's two hours,_"

I sighed.

"Eric activate the undercover lights and step on it,"

He nodded and flipped a switch.

"Ok Mason, what's the stat's on that probe?"

"_The probe is there now sir,_" Charlie's voice spoke.

I sighed.

"Good, activate the beacon,"

"_Wait a moment… beacon active,_"

I looked up at Eric.

"Get us to that Beacon now!" I barked.

"What's wrong sir?" Duke asked me.

I sighed.

"Our window is closing fast that's what's happening,"

Mason sighed.

"_I'd better go, don't want to waste the battery, plus it's my turn on look out_,"

I nodded and killed the video chat. I studied the map for what felt like hours till Eric told me we were here.

I grabbed my gear and hopped out of the SUV. I looked and saw that we were in the middle of nowhere and this abandoned house was sitting here.

"This is it," Bill said checking his map.

I nodded.

"Alright, let's move,"

We circled the complex and found that it was clear.

I then halted the team.

"What about motion sensors?" I asked Eric.

He took out a scanned and moved it up and down on the house.

"Good call sir, there's one directly in front of each window, and the only way to enter it is by either making a new door or going down the chimney,"

I smiled.

"Are you serious?"

Eric nodded and handed me the scanner.

I looked at the layout of the House and sighed.

"Well shit, all right, we go with Plan 2741A.

They nodded and went to work.

This plan involved a complex pulley system that allowed us to clime vertical walls with out actually touching the walls.

We all were inside the house and I looked at them.

"All right Bill where is that service hatch?"

He walked over to a picture frame and touched the frame. A part of the floor opened up and there was the probe sitting there glowing red.

I picked it up and touched the arrival button and watched it come back to life.

"All right, let's move,"

We made our way into the maze of Tunnels and then met up with the others and I grinned at the sight.

Mason's team had set up their entire mobile command center.

"Nicely done gentlemen," I whispered.

They all nodded and I looked at Bruce.

"You got our suits?"

He nodded and then jerked his thumb over his shoulder at box labeled:

ECHO TEAM CAMO SUITS  
FD9E-3NFU-E3FC

I walked over to the box and opened it. Inside was an artic camo suit that had a belt on it.

I put one on and disguised myself as a guard.

"How do I look?" I asked Mason.

He frowned.

"If I didn't know about those, I would've attacked you the mere second I saw you,"

I looked at Bruce.

"How can we tell if a person is a friendly?" I asked him.

Bruce smiled.

"That's the genius of it all, the suit had microscopic probes that inject into your pores and send a nerve signal to your brain informing you if a guard is friend or foe,"

I grinned.

"Solid, I'm going to take a look around the fortress, Mason come with me, I want to see the Prisoners for myself," I told him.

He nodded and suited up.

We then walked up a ladder and appeared in an empty hall way.

I looked at Mason and saw that Bruce was right. I could see Mason's head under the cap. We then checked that our high ranking officer badges were on right and we made our way down to the Cell Block.

We got to the hallway and I saw two men standing with machine guns.

They saluted us and I gave them a salute back.

"Sorry sir, we can't let you in, Direct Orders from Setherus himself,"

I looked at Mason and got the message.

"But we have high clearance higher then Setherus," I told him pointing to my badge.

The guard on the left frowned.

"I understand sir, but the warden was very specific not to let you in,"

Mason stepped forward.

"What's your name trooper," he asked sternly.

"Gregory sir,"

"Gregory, ok then Gregory you could let us in or we can tell Grevar that you disobeyed a direct order,"

Gregory looked at the other guard and then sighed.

"Well, we have to run a background check on you two first… sir,"

I sighed.

"Listen, we were told by General McCollum that Prisoner 1138 needed to be checked on,"

Gregory snapped to attention.

"Oh, of course then, why didn't you say so?"

He then nodded to the other guard and I hovered my hand over my knife and saw that Mason did the same. The two guards opened the door for us.

I nodded and we walked in.

The door closed behind us and I looked at Mason.

"That was annoying; we should probably still tell Grevar about this,"

Mason raised an eyebrow and I sent him a coded message using normal actions like rubbing my nose or scratching my neck about security cameras. Mason got it and smiled.

"I know what you mean, oh here he his. Prisoner 1138,"

I walked up to it and swiped my card. The lock beeped green and we walked inside and froze.

"Holy shit," Mason said looking around the room.

The entire room was either written on or drawn on.

I then saw a guy huddled in the corner. He was curled up in a ball and was talking to himself.

I looked at Mason who frowned.

I sighed and walked over to the prisoner. I then bent down and looked at the guy.

"Hey you, listen we need to do an evaluation,"

The guy had his face covered with his hands and I saw that they were bandaged heavily.

I looked at Mason who stood guard at the door. I then turned back to the prisoner and got closer to him.

I took a deep breath and I reached out a hand to pat his shoulder.

The guy stopped as if to sense me.

"What does filthy guard want now?" he asked in a horse voice.

I frowned and looked at my wrist pad and saw that the light was green.

"Sergei Caelos, that's your name. You were born in England and your Brother Aleister broke out of here a long time ago, do you know who you are?"

Sergei stopped shaking and he moved away into the corner.

I backed up a little and deactivated my guard outfit.

"Listen, My name is Thason Naleton; I'm here to bust you out of here,"

Sergei started to laugh.

"It's impossible, I've done everything,"

I frowned.

"I know, I've read your file, but there's something you didn't know about this fortress that I do,"

Sergei looked up at the corner and then turned his head to one side and I saw horrible scars and a blue eye look at me.

"Filthy guard knows something we don't?"

I nodded and then smiled.

"Two words: Service Tunnels,"

Sergei jumped up and yelled with joy.

"OF COURSE! WE STUPID NOT TO THINK OF THOSE, HOW VERY, VERY STUPID OF US!"  
I grabbed his shoulders and forced him down.

"LISTEN!" I yelled.

He stopped.

"Why does guard help us?"

I frowned.

"I'm not a guard, I'm Thason Naleton…" I broke off and then remembered part of my high school psychology class about mentally insane patients.

"I want to help you two because I want you to see the glorious light of day once more, does Sergei and his friends want that?"

Sergei turned his head halfway again and nodded.

"Very much so, Mr. Naleton,"

I looked at Mason who gave me the all clear signal. I checked my wrist pad and saw that the window was still open.

"Allow us to tell you a tale,"

Sergei spun all the way around and I almost gasped at the horrible sight.

His right side of his face was worse then his left. He looked at me with one eye, because the other one was… gone… there was just his socket that stared back at me.

I swallowed and then crackled like I was just another loon in the asylum.

"This is a tale of how Sergei and Company broke free of bad room,"

Sergei brought his legs up to his chest and smiled.

"This is going to be good story," Sergei said smiling.

I nodded.

"Indeed, Once upon a time, there was a man named Sergei, he had many friends, but sadly a very bad man forced Sergei and his friends to be locked up in a room for a very, very long time. One day, two new friends show up to play, Sergei was very happy about seeing new people, because he had grown bored of his other friends. One of the two new friends introduces himself as Thason and tells Sergei that he wants to play a game,"

Sergei hung on to my every word, not missing a single one.

I smiled.

"Thason said to Sergei, 'hello new person, I'm Thason and I want to play a game with you,' Sergei was confused because he didn't know what game the new friend wanted to play. 'It's quite simple,' Thason began. 'The name of the Game is Follow the leader'. Sergei was excited about the new game. 'How does one play follow the Leader?' he asked. The new friend smiled 'Follow the leader is a very simple game, one person is the leader, and the others are followers. The leader tells the followers how to act and behave'. Sergei was very fascinated by this game and wanted to play fairly because that's how all games were played. 'How does one become the leader?' Sergei asked Thason. Thason smiled and sat down in front of Sergei,"

I then got down in front of him to prove my point.

"Thason told Sergei and his friends that the only way to be leader is to do _exactly_ as the leader does. Sergei nodded and continued to listen to Thason explain the rules. 'When you follow my instructions perfectly, then you become leader' Thason told him. Sergei frowned because Thason didn't tell him how you will follow the leader. 'How do you win follow the leader?' Sergei asked. Thason smiled and looked at Sergei. 'You win by becoming the leader'. Thason then told Sergei his instructions and Sergei told Thason that he would be the greatest follower of all time. Thason finished explaining what his instructions were and Sergei nodded in understanding. Thason then got to his feet and told Sergei that he would return to start the game. Sergei wanted to hear more but Thason had to leave because he had to meet his own friends someplace else,"

I finished my story and Sergei blinked.

"So what happened?" he asked me.

"What happened to Sergei?"

The real Sergei nodded.

I smiled.

"He waited for Thason, and when it seemed like Thason would never come, Thason reappeared with his friends and told Sergei that it was time to begin his Game,"


	12. Chapter 12

A.N:

REMINDER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Bleach.

Chapter 12

April 26, 2010

Cell Block 2A

"So that's it?" Sergei said frowning.

I shook my head.

"You see, Thason was sad, because Sergei wouldn't follow instructions at first, but then Thason reminded him of the rules and Sergei followed him exactly and he won follow the Leader, The end,"

I looked at my watch and frowned.

"I must go,"

Sergei's eyes widened and he smiled with joy.

"Just like in the story,"

I nodded.

"Yes, just like in the story, but I must remind you that Sergei had to wait for Thason to return, remember?"

Sergei nodded.

"Then I shall return, I promise,"

I stood up to leave and Sergei stood up too.

He towered over me by at least a foot.

"How tall are you?" I asked him.

"Six foot, one," Sergei replied with a smile.

I stared at him in shock and smiled.

"Sergei, you just remembered something about yourself!"

"We did?" he asked.

I sighed and felt my hopes shatter.

"Yes, but it's gone now. I will return,"

I started to walk towards the door but Sergei grabbed my shoulder.

"You pinky promise?" he asked me.

I looked at him and held up my pinky.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," I told him as he grabbed my pinky.

I then walked to the door and took one last look at Sergei in his cell before closing it.

Mason looked at me and frowned.

"What the hell was that?"

I smiled.

"High school AP Psychology, the only class that I was actually good in,"

I then reactivated my uniform and we left the Cell Block and met up with the others.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Eric asked me.

I looked at him and grinned.

"Teaching a grown man how to play follow the leader,"

Eric raised an eyebrow.

"How is that relevant to our mission?"

I sighed.

"Because the man that I was teaching it two is one of the Caelos brothers,"

"Sir you might want to listen to this," Charlie said handing me a pair of headphones. I put them on and listened to the phone conversation.

"_And you're sure that 1138 is damaged beyond repair?_"

"_Yes Master, the time is almost upon us, soon we shall use his Hollow Powers to our advantage and we will take control over this pathetic world. Then we will resurrect mother and together all three of us will destroy Olympus!"_

"_Well my dear apprentice, we shall see each other real soon,_"

"_Master, wait. Before you go, I want to inform you that a group of soldiers have infiltrated out base,_"

"_How many?_"

"_Four teams of two Master, Mason is one of them,_"

I heard Grevar growl.

"_That means that Thason isn't far behind, search every inch of that fortress, alert the guards to be on high alert. I want them found and KILLED!_"

With that the line cut off.

I took off the headphones and thought about what I just heard.

_Sergei has a Hollow in him? That explains the claw marks on his skin. He must've stayed in his hollow form too long and that's what killed his insanity_ I thought.

"Sir?" Charlie asked.

"We have to start now, there's no time left. Alert High Command and tell them we need a full army," I said frowning.

"We're going to war?" Mason asked me.

I looked at him and nodded.

"We're going to war,"

"May Mars be on our side," Mason said praying.

I nodded.

"I'm going back to get Sergei, now that I know that he has an Inner Hollow, then it's a race against time. You can have Grevar; I've had my fun with him. Besides you know that you can kill him," I said smiling.

Mason grinned.

"Then if we're going to war, I've got a phone call to make,"

I nodded and then turned to leave again.

"Oh, no one try to contact me, my radio will be off for secrecy. When the army gets here, tell them that Plan Alpha 236 is in affect. Mason you're in charge, if I get captured, then continue the plan with out me,"

They all looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What are you nuts?" Duke said looking at me.

I held up my hand.

"That's my final order; I want you to follow it,"

They all looked at each other and then nodded.

"Good, may the gods bless us," I said before leaving.

I walked back into the hall way and looked on the ceiling and saw that there was enough room for someone to walk along.

_Probably for cleaning purposes_ I thought.

I stretched out my wings and flew up to the rafters. I then walked normally to the door where the guards were standing.

I frowned because two new ones stood watch.

_Shit. _I thought.

I then remembered my fathers blessing and I walked up to the wall and pressed up against it. At first nothing happened, but then I felt myself phase through like it was a push door. I then found myself on the Cell Block and I looked around and saw that two guards were about to enter Sergei's room.

I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer. I then jumped off and drew my blade.

I tackled one guard and then stabbed him, the other one jumped and I launched myself at him and snapped his neck.

I then built up my powers in my right hand and punched the door. My hand went through like it was butter and I yanked the door off of its hinges.

I ran in and saw Sergei looking at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

I grinned.

"Remember the story?"

Sergei nodded.

"Then I want to ask you a question, do you want to play follow the leader?"

Sergei smiled and nodded.

"Good, then you can start by getting on your knees and I want you to freeze as if someone locked your arms and legs together, there's something I want to do,"

I then walked over to him and reached out a hand.

Sergei followed my instructions and froze.

"You will feel a slight jolt of pain, is that all right?"

He nodded and then smiled.

"Thanks for warning me before you did it, mean guards don't tell me things,"

I grinned and then placed one hand on his head and then another hand on his chest.

I then closed my eyes and spoke softy.

"_For so long this mind has been twisted, manipulated and warped by anger and pain. I wish to take the burden on my shoulders and release this poor soul from torment. I want to make him whole again, return him to the way that he once was. I want to take his pain and anger upon myself, I want this…now!_"

A light filled the room and I felt my head explode with pain. I fought through the pain and watched as Sergei's eye widened in shock.

"What's happening?"

"Don't worry," I grunted. "I'm doing you a favor. _Give me the Hollow. Make the Hollow come into my body. Restore the glory of Sergei Caelos to the way he was before he was thrown into this place_,"

I then felt something enter my chest and I yelled in pain.

Then a flash exploded around us and I felt my Soul Reaper powers return. I felt the Hollow Mask form on my face but before it could finish developing, I tore it off.

I looked at Sergei and saw that he was shaking.

"You can return to normal,"

Sergei got up and looked down at me.

"What did you just do to me?"

I frowned.

"I took your Inner Hollow away from you, that's what Setherus and Grevar are after, and now they're after both of us. Tell me are there other demigods here?"

Sergei shook his head.

"No, the others all died. I was the only one left after they discovered about my Hollow.

I nodded.

"Look," I then handed him my wrist pad.

"Follow this path and you will see the service hatch when you op-"

I was cut off by an explosion followed by an alarm.

"What's that?" Sergei asked me.

I grinned.

"Back up,"

The door to the Cell Block exploded open and I saw my team running in.

I walked out and saw them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

Mason growled at me.

"We were betrayed,"

I looked at him in shock.

"Who?"

I then looked around and saw that Charlie was gone.

"Damn it,"

Suddenly I heard guns cocking around me and I saw that we were completely surrounded.

We all placed our hands on our head.

"How much time?" I asked Mason.

"I didn't even set the timer, the C4 is in place, it just has to be activated," he whispered to me.

I then heard clapping and I turned to see a man step forward. He had on black shoes, pants and a red jacket. His face had a scar over the left eye and he was smiling at me.

"Welcome to my Asylum. I am Setherus, the mastermind behind this fortress,"

I felt the Hollow stir and I cracked my neck.

Mason looked at me and he knew what was happening.

"You didn't…?"

I frowned.

"had no choice,"

Mason looked back at Setherus and frowned.

"My master told me that you would becoming here,"

I laughed.

"Did he? Or did Charlie tell you where we were?"

Setherus walked over to me and looked at me.

"You look familiar, have we met before?"

I grinned.

"Yea, in hell,"

My team snickered and Setherus scoffed.

"Childish games, I should've expected more from a man like you and what do we have here? Ah Mason Zynoa as I recall you blew up our base in California am I correct?"

Mason didn't move or react.

_All according to plan_ I thought.

"Tell me Mason, did you really think that a foolish grenade would stop us?"

Mason frowned.

"Tell me Setherus, did you really think that we didn't have a back up plan?" I asked him.

Setherus looked at me and frowned.

"Who asked you?"

I felt the Hollow lurch and I burped.

"Sorry, kinda nervous here, you know… old faces,"

Setherus smiled and then looked at Sergei.

"So, 1138 tell me. What do you feel right now?"

He looked at me and winked.

I grinned back to him.

"We don't know, I guess we feel confused,"

Setherus laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My dear friend, you have nothing to be confused about, these people are enemies, they only want something that you have,"

I crackled in my Hollow Voice. I then bit my tongue.

Setherus looked at me and then back at Sergei.

_Damn it Hollow Control yourself._

"_I'm sorry but I want to kill him so fucking badly"_

_Just wait, the army should be here._

"_You told Charlie about it remember,"_

I grinned_._

"_Yes I did, but that was actually a coded message that meant that we've lost, send in the cavalry._

"_And who's the Calvary?"_

A rock then flew through the window and landed at my feet. I bent down and picked it up. I then looked at the window and frowned.

"What a shame, someone just broke a window like that. Now there's a big hole in it and it's open to the outside world. It was such a pretty window, don't you think Setherus?"

He looked at me as if I was the one insane.

"Excuse me?" he asked,

I laughed.

"I'm saying that, the window was attached to me, I loved that window. Pity that this rock had to go and break it. Looks like you have to get a new one, and replace the old one. It was a part of me, farewell pour window; you shall not be forgotten,"

I then took a step forward and looked around.

"I mean honestly. Don't you think that it's a shame that this window had to be broken?"

"What are you playing at?" Setherus asked me.

I turned to him and laughed.

"Exactly, what is it that I'm playing at? This is just some stupid rock that no one care about so I might as well as throw it back out the same window. Or I could give it to someone,"

I turned to Sergei.

"Here you go, take this rock as a remembrance of me,"

I then winked at him and he grinned in response. I then tossed the Rock to him and Sergei looked at Setherus.

"Thason's right it's a shame that someone broke the window,"

"FORGET THE WINDOW!" Setherus yelled.

I looked at my team.

"Uh oh, I think we made him mad, I would defiantly be pissed if someone broke my window.

"ENOUGH! YOU WILL STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS DAMN WINDOW BUISNNES! IT'S LIKE YOU TWO HAVEN'T GOT A MIND OR SOMETHING!" Setherus yelled at us.

I looked at Sergei and then froze.

Walking into the room was Grevar himself.

"What's all the ruckus about a broken window?" he asked.

Setherus turned and then pointed a finger at me.

"That boy is a nuisance, how did you put up with him? He's fucking insane,"

I stepped forward and started clapping.

"Congratulation's Setherus! You've solved the puzzle! You wanted to know how we were going to get out of this. I've got two words for you: The Switcheroo,"

Setherus cocked and eyebrow and I expanded my wings.

"That's new," Grevar said a little worried.

"I've got a surprise as well," Sergei said smiling.

He then tore of the bandages on his hands and I saw that there was something in his skin.

Sergei closed his eyes and spoke aloud.

"_The time has come for this butterfly to break free and fly. It's time for this old man to be young again. It's time for me to be…SANE!_"

His body glowed and he now wore the same bandages on his hands and this time he had bandages around his mouth and a patch over his right eye. Sergei wore black pants, and a black coat with a black and blue scarf. His hair changed to an electric blue color and he wore a top hat on his head.

"This is the power of the Hollow under its true master," He said looking at Setherus.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N:

REMINDER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Bleach.

Chapter 13

April 26, 2010

Cell Block 2A

I watched as Sergei changed forms.

"That a boy Sergei!" I yelled down to him.

He looked up at me and nodded.

I then looked at Setherus and Grevar and frowned.

"The time has come for you two to die," I yelled down at them.

"On the contrary Thason!" Setherus said smiling. "I think that you wouldn't attack us when we've got _this_…"

He then sapped his fingers and a cell door opened and I saw Kyra being escorted out by two men. I rushed to her side as she fell into my arms.

"T-Thason,"

Kyra looked at me and then reached up and touched a hand to my face.

I felt pain shoot through me.

"Kyra stay with me…"

"Thason… I'm not Kyra… I'm… Rachel,"

I froze with shock.

"What?" I asked.

Setherus laughed.

"Oh yes, I was able to bring young Rachel back to life and use her as your downfall,"

My Spirit Pressure rose dramatically and I looked at her.

"I swear that I will get Setherus back if it's the last thing I do,"

She nodded and then smiled.

"Love… you…"

She then went limp in my arms and I started to shake.

"Rachel?" I asked her. "Rachel? Rachel! NO!" I yelled.

I then cradled her in my arms and cried.

"Pity, she never did put up much of a fight," said Setherus smiling.

I then felt like something inside of me died. My anger rose and my Spirit Pressure then rose even more.

I then felt my Hollow mask form on my face and I stood up and looked at Setherus.

"I thought Grevar was bad but Setherus…" Mason said to the side.

I didn't say anything as I placed two hands over my chest and pulled out Kurimuzon Kage. I looked at the blade and then held it in front of my face. I then pressed two fingers to the blade and spoke softly.

"Bankai"

The lighting on the sword glowed brightly and I could feel the sword change shape in my hand. When the light dimmed, the katana changed into a huge buster sword, with a hole near the hilt. Instead of lighting, there was a red chain that wrapped around the blade of the sword.

Setherus grinned.

"I see that you managed to find your own Zanpakuto, but it's pointless. I've become more powerful than the Head Captain himself,"

I didn't say anything as I saw him pull out a Katana that looked normal.

"If you're in your Hollow and Bankai forms, then I might as well as say this"

Setherus smiled and then pointed the sword at me.

"Bankai,"

His body glowed with a golden energy and then his clothes changed and he wore a solid black robe and his sword seemed to be fused with his right hand.

"This is where you die!"

He then unleashed a hailstorm of attacks that were too fast for me to keep up with.

I then flash stepped behind him and swung my sword up. The result was a single line of energy that blasted at Setherus' back.

He turned and then knocked my spell to one side and then fired a very powerful kido attack.

I yelled as the blast hit me and I flew back and my jacket tore off and I skidded across the ground.

I groaned in pain and got back to my feet.

Setherus smiled and then flash stepped in front of me.

I was caught off guard and then he fired another kido spell and I didn't have a chance to block it.

It hit my right collar-bone and I yelled in pain. I looked at it and saw that it was bleeding badly.

I jumped back a few feet and placed the sword in front of me and then a black fire surrounded the blade of my sword.

"Kuroi Getsuga Tenshou!" I yelled.

The fire grew more intense and I ran at Setherus.

"Take this!" I then swung my sword down and watched the beam of energy fly at him.

I then watched as Setherus knocked it aside with his sword.

"Pathetic,"

I grinned and then charged at him.

He didn't seem surprised and we locked blades. Setherus laughed as he deflected another one of my blows.

"You're too weak to beat me,"

I yelled and we broke off and exchanged a number of blows. We fought and chased each other. We then started fighting on the top of the watch towers. The towers were huge so there was plenty of room to fight.

I was doing great up until Setherus decked me in the face. I flew away from him and then Setherus appeared above me and kicked me in the stomach and I fell fast into the ground. I felt the ground hit me and my Hollow mask disintegrated. I coughed up blood as I got to my feet and I raised my sword to fight.

Setherus frowned.

"Why do you continue to fight? When will you realize that you _can not_ beat me?"

I spat out a chunk of blood and spit. I wiped my mouth on my arm and then looked at Setherus.

"I fight because I need to win; I fight because I have to win. As long as I am standing, there will always be hope for my friends,"

Setherus snarled at me.

"Pointless,"

He then teleported in front of me and lifted me off my feet in a chokehold.

I gasped for air as Setherus' grip tightened.

"You will die Thason, along with all hope, that is your true destiny,"

He then placed two fingers over my chest and smiled.

"See you in the afterlife,"

I then felt a sharp pain followed by blackness. I then felt a falling sensation.

I was falling slowly and I heard someone's voice scream to me.

"Thason!"

I hit the ground and I groaned in pain and agony.

I then saw someone's face and I recognized her as Kyra. I slowly reached up a hand and she took it.

"Thason, don't do this to me. You can't die… you just can't!"

Tears started to flow from her face as she held my hand.

"L-Love… Y-you…" I groaned.

"I know, I love you too, just don't die Thason… Thason?"

Her voice sounded like she was in a tunnel.

I took my last breath and then felt the darkness truly enclose me. I then felt like I was falling down. I heard Kyra's voice still calling for me.

"Thason!"

"There's nothing you can do for him!" yelled another.

It was Mason, he was comforting Kyra for me.

"I've… got to heal him…" she choked through tears.

Mason shook his head.

"There's nothing you can do, he's gone,"

Kyra wailed in sorrow.

"Thason! Come back to us Thason! Come back!"

I continued to fall and I then heard a new voice speak in my head.

She's calling to us… she wants us back

I watched as Kyra cried over my dead body.

"Thason!"

I spoke with the voice speak at the same time.

"_I will do it, I will return. I shall return… I must return! Setherus must pay! He killed her! He killed her… he killed her… he killed Rachel"_

(Setherus' POV)

I watched as the foolish girl still hovered over Thason's corpse. Mason grabbed her and moved her away from Thason's body with some difficulty.

"I told him that it was his destiny to fail, and look where that got him,"

Kyra looked at me and started cursing me.

I was about to say something to her but something in Thason returned, a faint power.

I looked at the body and watched in horror as it was surrounded by a violet energy cloud. Then the cloud turned to a crimson red with black tips and the power with in Thason skyrocketed.

"What!" I yelled in shock.

I then watched as the body stood up with the hole in its chest.

Thason's black hair grew longer, his skin became ghostly white, and a new Hollow Mask enclosed his head. It resembled a demon-like skull with spikes coming out of the back. The eyes were solid black with a golden iris. His body scars appeared as tattoos and red lines went from the hole to his arms and legs. Thason looked at me and then roared, but this wasn't Thason, this was the creature that identified its self as Hollow Thason.

"So this is the true Hollow with in you,"

The Hollow roared and the Spirit Pressure that radiated off it was unlike anything I had ever felt before.

"Incredible,"

I raised my sword and prepared for the worst.

(Hollow Thason's POV)

I stared at the man who killed us and I yelled at him.

"Incredible,"

Setherus then raised his sword and prepared for the worst.

"_You killed her,_" I spoke.

He laughed.

"Of course I did, this was the only way that I would get to see you my friend,"

"_You killed her_," I repeated. "_The punishment…Death_,"

I then stretched out my right arm and the buster sword flew into my hand.

Setherus was caught off guard and he gripped his sword tighter.

I turned to him and then roared in anger. I then charged at him, grabbed his face, and flew up into the air. I continued to climb until I hear him scream.

"LET ME GO!"

I laughed and then looked at him.

"_You asked for it_,"

I then let him go and I watched as he tumbled to the earth. I went into a dive after him and then kicked his rib cage. I followed up with an elbow to the back. After that, I brought a heel down on his chin and made him fall faster.

I then teleported to a lower altitude and then delivered a roundhouse kick to his head and sent him flying.

I teleported a shorter distance then before and grabbed his leg and then threw him towards the earth.

He yelled and fired a cero at me.

I knocked it away with my hand and watched as he stopped in midair.

"This should end it,"

He then created a javelin like cero and launched it at me.

I opened my mouth and ate the cero.

Setherus' eyes widened with shock and fear.

I then charged up the cero on my back and I got on all fours. I let out a huge roar and launched the cero at him.

The cero sped through the air faster than Setherus could calculate. The energy ball engulfed him and it exploded.

I roared in victory and flew down to the ground near Kyra. I then reached up and before I could take off the mask, a bolt of energy hit my back.

I turned and roared at Setherus.

He was missing an arm and was bleeding out.

"You… might've launched a real cero at me… but there's still the fact that I'm the Lord of the Eternal Shadows!"

I didn't respond.

He charged at me and I waited till the last second to catch his blade with my bare hand.

"What?" Setherus said full of shock.

I then roared and my Spirit Pressure rose even more.

But then suddenly the mask broke and we both collapsed backwards onto our back.

(Setherus' POV)

I didn't know wither to be glad or shocked. A cruel smile reached my lips and I pointed my sword at his throat.

"Farewell Thason,"

I then felt a blast of energy come from one of the two weaklings. At first, I thought it was Mason, but then I realized that it was the girl.

"Get… away… from him, NOW!"

Her hair had changed from a light blue to a blood-red. Her eyes were crimson red.

"I said… 'Get away from him'" she said angrily.

I grinned.

"So it seems that you have feelings for Thason,"

She nodded.

"Yes, I love him. It took me till now to realize how much, but I truly love Thason Naleton,"

I smiled at her and then pointed my sword at her.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

She yelled and the ground cracked open and a solid black gladius rose out and landed in her hand.

"I'll kill you myself, oh and Setherus. Thason gave me this sword, you know it well don't you? For it killed your master Grevar,"

My eyes widened in fear and I took a step back.

"No… this can't be happening!"

Kyra smiled at me and pointed the blade at me.

"Here I come,"

She ran at me and I blocked all of her moves easily. I was about to thrust at her but she saw an opening and sliced my right side.

I yelled in pain and then suddenly I felt weak.

"What's… happening?"

I then saw a liquid drip off the blade and when it hit the ground, it steamed.

"Poison… I've should've known that it would come to this,"

I then got to my feet, looked at Thason's body and then froze in fear.

"NO!"

The hole in his chest was healed and so were all of his wounds. He got to his feet and smiled.

"So, Kyra, you get my father's gift?"

She nodded and then I looked at Thason.

"Son of Pluto?"

"Hades, Jupiter was just my divine godfather; I am Thason Rhunn Glenstale Naleton, son of Hades and heir to the Throne of the Underworld,"

His appearance changed and he now wore solid black armor with a black cape with the faces of the damned on it. His wings were now covered in shadow and fire.

I looked at him in fear as he walked over to me and placed a hand on my chest.

"For crimes committed against the living and the deceased, I sentence you to Eternal Suffering in the Fields of Punishment,"

I then felt my body age and my energy deplete.

"I will… get… you… Thason…"

Finally, darkness enclosed my vision.


	14. Chapter 14

A.N:

REMINDER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Bleach.

Chapter 14

April 26, 2010

Field in Nebraska

(Thason's pov)

I watched as Setherus' body corroded and aged with in seconds. I then turned and saw that the fortress was on fire.

"Well that's interesting," I said to myself.

I then broke into a run and took off into the air. I gained altitude and looked over the burning fortress and I saw Mason, Sergei and Kyra running.

I was about to fly to them when something caught my eye. It was something glistering in the blazing inferno and I frowned.

"What is that?" I asked myself.

I then bolted towards the thing and saw that it was a sword. I recognized it as Grevar's sword. I was about to pick it up when something hit my back and sent me flying into the wall.

I grunted with pain and looked up and saw Grevar standing there with half of his face badly burned.

"You will die here Thason… you and all of your pathetic friends,"

I got to my feet and grinned.

"We don't have much time to fight to the death Grevar… as I speak there are sticks of C4 stationed underneath the fortress in a strategic pattern so that the fortress would crash in on itself,"

Grevar smiled.

"Then let us fight like honorable warriors,"

I nodded and drew my blade again.

(Sergei's pov)

I looked at Mason and frowned.

"Where's Thason?" I asked him.

Mason shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought he was with you," he said looking at Kyra.

She shook her head.

"I never saw him following me,"

"Then if he isn't with you or Mason then where could he be?"

I turned and then heard a huge explosion.

I frowned as I heard a sound of metal on metal before another explosion.

"He's fighting?" Kyra said shocked.

"How much time?" I asked Mason.

He frowned and looked at his watch.

"Ten minuets,"

I looked back at the fortress and frowned.

"Then may the gods help Thason,"

(Thason's pov)

I broke off from the sword lock and moved to the side to avoid a chunk of stone that fell near me.

"There isn't much time left for us Thason," Grevar said smiling.

I laughed.

"I estimate around nine minutes,"

Grevar charged at me and I knocked his blade aside with one arm and slashed up.

Grevar moved back and saved his arm. He then fired a bolt of black lightning at me and I deflected it with my sword.

"Not this time!" he yelled.

Grevar then clapped his hands together and fired a massive force of black fire at me.

I stood still and let the fire hit me.

Grevar laughed but I then reached out my hands and the fire was attracted to them. I then absorbed the fire and took a deep breath. My mouth started to burn and my lungs felt like they were on fire. I then spewed out a jet of crimson red energy at Grevar who raised his sword to deflect it. I then flashed stepped behind him and while he was blocking my attack, I ran my blade into his back and through his chest.

Grevar let out a yell and looked down.

"You… can't kill… me… I am Grevar!" he groaned.

I removed the blade from his chest and he fell to his knees.

I was about to end it but he started laughing.

"Guess what Thason?"

I frowned.

"What?"

Grevar reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a detonator.

"Game over,"

He then pressed it and I heard a huge explosion followed by a blinding light and shrapnel hitting my body. I flew back into a wall and felt darkness cloud my vision…

(Sergei's pov)

I was about to run to the fortress when Mason grabbed my shoulder.

"It's-"

A titanic explosion interrupted him and we were blasted by the wave of heat and air.

My eye widened as I saw the fortress subside on itself.

"THASON!" I yelled.

"No…" Kyra whimpered.

I looked at Mason who sighed.

"I'm sorry… he's gone,"

I closed my eye and said a silent prayer for Thason.

"I just hope he defeated Grevar before those explosives went off,"

I took off my hat and reached inside.

"What are you doing?" Mason asked me.

I pulled out a rock and I bent to my knees and slammed it into the ground.

"Making my mark," I said frowning.

I then reached back into my hat and pulled out a hammer and chisel. I then set to work on carving a name.

After what felt like hours, I stood up and read aloud:

"_This Rock is for the brave hero that gave his life to save millions. Never forget his name: Thason Rhunn Glenstale, a true warrior at heart_,"

Mason didn't show any signs of emotion, but I could tell he was hurt.

Kyra wiped her eyes and sighed.

"At least he went out like a true hero,"

Mason closed his eyes and then changed into a huge black wolf. He then sat down and howled.

I looked at him as he then got on all fours and started to walk away.

"Mason," I called after him.

The huge black wolf turned and looked at me.

"I'm sorry…" I told him.

Mason snorted and then turned and broke into a run.

I turned to Kyra and frowned.

"At least he knew how you felt about him,"

Kyra nodded and then turned to leave.

"Sergei… thank you… thank you for making that," she said mentioning the grave mark.

I looked at it and frowned.

"I know…"

I sighed heavily and was about to leave but I heard a voice speak to me.

"_Sergei_!"

I turned and I saw Thason walking over to me. He wore black robes and his hair was longer. His eyes however were gun-metal grey.

"Thason?" I asked him.

Thason nodded.

"_Go to Half-Blood and tell Chiron what happened. He would want to know,_"

I nodded and turned to leave again but Thason walked in front of me.

"_Also there is one more thing… there will come a day when Setherus or Grevar will return, on that day I want you to come here and wait for me. For I shall return back to this world, but for now, I must stay in the Underworld with my Father and train up the army… good luck,_"

I nodded and watched him fade away. I then placed my hat on the ground and looked at it.

"Camp Half-Blood," I told it.

I then jumped inside and fell. I then felt like as if something was pushing me and I came out of my hat in a forest. I picked up my hat and placed it on my head and I walked to the Arch. I then walked through and felt a shiver run down my spine.

I then headed out to find this man named Chiron.

I saw a camper walk past me and I tapped his shoulder.

"Hey can you tell me where I might find Chiron?" I asked him.

The camper turned and frowned.

"Um… try the Big House, it's that way," he said pointed.

I nodded and reached up and covered my mouth with my scarf. I then placed my hands into my pockets and walked towards the big mansion.

I got to the steps when I saw a half man half horse creature walk up to me.

"Are you Sergei Caelos?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Who wants to know?" I asked him.

"I'm Chiron, Camp Director… A little birdie told me you have some important news to deliver,"

I nodded.

"Unfortunately yes, a few hours ago, a battle took place in Nebraska,"

Chiron nodded.

"I've heard, the gods were pretty devastated by the out come,"

I sighed.

"That's because Thason Glenstale gave his life to save millions. He died trying to save Grevar from himself. I knew that there was nothing in him to save but Thason never gave up, he fought until the very end,"

Chiron frowned.

"How did he… pass on?"

I took off my hat and held it in my hands.

"The fortress was rigged to blow incase it fell to the enemy side, in this case, us," I began. "The explosion was equal to filling up the Empire State building with dynamite and then lighting the fuse,"

Chiron remained silent as I continued.

"We placed a grave marker there for Thason, but I feel like another should be placed here as well, for he seemed attached to this place," I told him.

Chiron nodded in agreement.

"I understand, I'll get the Hephaestus Campers on it,"

"There's something else… sir," I began.

Chiron looked at me and frowned.

"What is it?"

I looked at my hat and turned it in my hands.

"Thason appeared to me alone and told me that there would be a day when Setherus or Grevar would return and we should prepare every demigod here for that situation,"

Chiron frowned.

"Why's that?"

I sighed and placed my hat back on my head.

"Setherus and Grevar were servants of Gaea; I've seen Setherus do experiments on Demigods that drove them insane,"

I then pulled down my scarf and bandages to show Chiron what I meant. He saw my face and nodded.

"For I am a victim of this so-called research,"

"What was their goal?" he asked me.

I placed my scarf and bandages back over my mouth.

"They… wanted to… extract all the powers from a Demigod and use them to help revive more monsters to their cause. For all we know there could be hundreds of fortresses out there," I told him.

Chiron thought about this for a moment and then nodded.

"I'll tell the gods,"

I shook my head.

"There's no need, for I feel that Thason has told his father and hopes for him to make the wise decision and pass it to the other Olympians,"

Chiron smiled.

"I think that Hades will do just that, what about the other camp?" he asked me.

I grinned.

"Mason's working on it,"

Chiron nodded.

"Thank you for the news Sergei, I will gather the Campers and we will honor Thason's sacrifice tonight,"

I bowed low.

"Thank you sir,"

I then rose and turned to walk but Chiron called out to me.

I turned back to him and looked at him with my one good eye.

"Where will you go?" he asked me.

I sighed.

"Where ever the gods will me to go,"

I turned and walked out of the Camp never seeing Chiron or the Archway again.

(Kyra's pov)

I looked at Thason's spirit and chocked back tears.

"_Don't be sad for me Kyra, be sad for those who died in that fortress before we got there, for they had to endure more suffering then you do,_"

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I… I guess I can…"

Thason smiled.

"_Do or don't… there is no try, for trying is only half doing and will mostly end in failure,_"

I grinned.

"Even when your dead you still manage to make me smile," I told him.

Thason pushed his hair to the side.

"_Kyra… there is something I want to tell you that you must keep secret. Mason already knows about this but the gods are going to bless you with my son. I want his name to be Jamroar Hunter Naleton, for he will do many great things for the world and the gods, this is my final request. Keep him safe until you can no longer do so, I don't want him to make foolish decisions like I did,"_

I nodded and sighed.

"Thason… will you be back?" I asked him.

He frowned.

"_If my father allows it, and Setherus or Grevar manages to escape the Fields of Punishment, but they're in there pretty far,_"

I nodded again.

"I would give you a hug, but ya know…"

Thason grinned and then walked to me.

I could smell him as if he were actually with me.

I then felt a chill run through my body as he hugged me. I hugged him back and then he faded away.

"_Never forget me…_" he whispered in my ear.

I started to cry and nodded.

"Never forget…"

(Thason's pov)

I stepped away from the mirror in my father's throne room.

"It is done father, they know what to do,"

Pluto walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You've done well, General Naleton. How is my army coming along?"

I grinned and took out a data pad.

"Everything is ahead of schedule. At the rate that we're going the Army should be at full force in about… two decades,"

Pluto frowned.

"That's not good enough,"

I continued to grin as I placed the data pad into my pocket.

"Then I will get started now,"

Pluto shook his head.

"Not yet, I want you to do one thing for me first,"

I looked at him and frowned.

"What do you command father?" I asked him.

Pluto smiled and pointed to his throne.

"I want you to sit in it, if you don't burst into flames and explode from existence. Then you are truly worthy of leading my army,"

I looked at the throne then at him.

"As you wish father,"

I walked over to it and then placed my hands on the arm rests and slowly sat down.

As soon as my back hit the back of the chair I felt my body explode with pain. I closed my eyes and remembered all the friends that gave their lives to let me live on.

Pluto then clapped his hands once and I felt my body cool down.

I opened my eyes and saw that his throne was replaced with a normal chair that sat next to his.

"You are worthy of that Throne, General Thason Glenstale of the Underworld Armada,"

I stood up and then knelt before Pluto.

"Thank you father,"

**That's it. That's the end, for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have started working on the sequel and I will post the first Chapter after I have gotten a good amount written. Thanks for all of your views and be sure to tell others about this! **


End file.
